


30 Days of Solangelo Prompts

by im_pie_la



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, All of it's fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: 30 short Slice-of-Life type stories centered around Solangelo. Lots of fluff and (almost) no angst!I'm going to try and update daily and stay motivated, but who knows.





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> These may be sketchy at first while I get into properly writing the two, but hopefully you will all enjoy them! Please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you did!  
> Thank you for reading!

“Hey Neeks, can you hold this for me?” 

Nico half-turned around to face Will, as they left the mess hall and headed towards the beach instead of the campfire. Before he could reply to Will’s comment, the younger boy’s hand was slipped into his own. 

Nico stopped to look at his boyfriend in surprise. Will had a flush across his cheeks like he couldn’t quite believe what he had just done. 

“Is this okay?” Will asked, and his warm hand was letting go and Nico’s own hand was squeezing back before Nico even had a proper response. 

“No, yeah.” Was all that Nico could manage. Will was still flushed but he was smirking now and that flustered Nico even more. 

“It’s good. I like it.” He finished lamely, and Will’s smirk turned to a wide grin that had Nico’s heart melting in a way he would never admit. 

With Will swinging their intertwined fingers between them, Nico couldn’t help but glance around at the other campers filtering out into the green between the cabins and towards the campfire. Will saw him looking and smiled again, but it wasn’t as bright as before. 

“Don’t worry about them. They won’t mess with us.” He sounded confident, although his eyes weren’t quite so sure as he scanned the crowds of Ares kids. “Besides you’re the Ghost King.” He teased, and Nico groaned, wishing his younger edgier self hadn’t tried to call himself the ‘Ghost King’

“And you’re too innocent for anyone to try hurting you.” Will laughed at his comment and Nico felt his anxiety lift about the other campers. None of them were even glancing their way. Will was right, none of them would even think to mess with them. 

“They know I’ll end them if they try anything.” Will made a threatening fist out of his free hand and Nico gave a laugh-snort that he immediately tried to cut off. 

“You’re a ball of sunshine, no one could fear or hate you.” Nico tried to distract Will from his snort with a light elbow to the ribs and Will tilted his head back to laugh, going back to swinging their arms happily between them. 

“Shut up Ghost King.”


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yikesss, it's only the third day and I'm late with the second chapter, sorry!   
> I had it partially written but I had to go out and then today I decided that I didn't like it enough and rewrote it completely.   
> The third will be up soon, don't worry!  
> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos/bookmark/comment!

Will knew Nico didn’t get enough sleep. He could see it clearly in the bags under his boyfriend’s eyes and the way he drank black coffee like it was water. Nico overexerted himself constantly when training or fighting despite Wil’s every plea not to. 

This meant that Nico fell asleep out of pure exhaustion at any time, almost anywhere. Will had had a second-year camper come up to him in the infirmary saying that no one could train in the arena because Nico had fallen asleep against Mrs O Leary who was now growling at anyone who entered and tried to come near Nico. 

Nico had been groggy when Will woke him up (after being slobbered over enthusiastically by Mrs O Leary) and had agreed with little protest to go back to the Hades cabin. He slept at breakfast on occasion, and on Will’s bed when he waited for him to come back from the infirmary. 

For once, Will had the day off, and a chance to have a quiet day with Nico. Whenever they had days like this, Will always made sure that Nico had had a good sleep, and if he got to spend a few hours cuddling with his boyfriend he sure wasn't complaining. 

They were on Nico’s bed, for some privacy from the Apollo cabin. Nico was pressed up against Will’s front, his nose tucked up against the crook of his neck. Their legs were tangled together and Will was stroking gently through Nico’s hair. 

They had intended to watch a movie but ended up just lying on the bed, both too lazy to get up and switch on the TV.

After all they had been through, not just in the last few weeks, Will felt they deserved one lazy day. He could tell Nico was drifting off to sleep against him, his breath ghosting over Will’s shoulder with his limbs relaxed and intertwined with Will’s. 

Will moved his head back just a little so he could see Nico’s face, lax with sleep and smiled fondly. Nico actually looked his age when he was sleeping instead of glowering and glaring at everything and everyone around him. 

He lay his head down again, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Nico’s head which the other responded to with the faintest hum, almost like a cat. Will closed his eyes and followed Nico into sleep. 

XXX 

 

“Nico?” The door to the Hades cabin swung open and Will woke from his doze. He had no idea of what time it was, and they could’ve missed lunch or dinner. Nico was still pressed against his collarbone, still asleep and Will looked up at whoever had walked in. 

Jason Grace was in front of them, his eyes wide like he hadn’t expected Will to be there. Will looked down at the two of them, knowing it was rather dodgy to be in bed with each other but they were asleep and fully clothed. 

“Don’t wake him.” Will hissed, already feeling Nico shifting against him. 

Jason looked rather uncomfortable as he backed out towards the door. “When he wakes up tell him I need to talk to him- one of his bands is playing near here soon.”   
Will nodded, waiting for Jason to leave and already wanting to go back to sleep. This nap had probably messed up his sleep schedule but it was worth it if Nico was well-rested for once. 

“Oh, I’ll, uh-“ Jason pointed, still trying to leave the cabin and bumping into the doorframe.

“I’ll tell him. See you at dinner.” 

Jason waved just before he shut the door and Will lay down again with Nico, who hadn’t stirred throughout the exchange. 

He hoped Jason would warn people not to barge into the Hades cabin for a while (hey they were 15 year old boys, they could’ve been doing anything in here) but he had a feeling that the rule for no boys and girls alone in a cabin may be expanded soon. For the moment though, he curled up comfortably against his boyfriend and enjoyed the quiet.


	3. Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This carries on straight from the last chapter!   
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a while later when Nico woke, his eyes brighter. Will was glad he’d managed to sleep for a couple hours and stretched out along the bed. 

“Feel better?” he asked with a smile and Nico gave a lazy grin back, his hair sleep-tousled. 

“I guess.” He allowed, unwilling to let on that Will had been right. 

“So what now, fancy a movie, some Netflix?” Will watched as Nico stood up, going over to the TV screen he had set up. After a moment of sifting through DVD cases, he threw a Wii remote at Will, who caught it and stared at it in mild confusion. 

“Where did you get this?” He asked and Nico sent him a smirk over his shoulder as he slid a game into the console and returned to the bed, setting the Wii up with his own remote. The start screen for Mario Kart lit up on the screen. 

“Leo wanted me to test it out. He said he only had one, and figured as I’d never tried it, I could have a go.” 

“You’ve never played Mario Kart?” Will asked, glancing at Nico in disbelief before choosing Princess Peach from the character screen.   
Nico selected Mario and Will gave him an amused look. 

“What? Mario’s better than Peach!” Nico protested and Will laughed. 

“Sure, I’ll still beat you with her. I just thought that you would’ve chosen Dry Bones.” Will seemed amused with his joke and Nico bumped him with his shoulder in offense.

“My personality doesn’t revolve around death and skeletons, Solace.” Nico said pointedly, ignoring the skull ring and T-shirt he wore and the whole interior décor of his room. Will laughed again and Nico elbowed him, quickly picking a race at random to get him to focus on something else. 

XXX

The first race went well for both of them, with Nico finished 3rd and Will in 1st. However it all went downhill when Will glanced over at Nico to see his scrunched up face and tongue sticking ever so slightly out of his mouth in concentration. Will drove into a wall on accident and Nico’s face lit up in a massive grin as he overtook Will to be in first place. 

“Suck it Solace!” He crowed and Will looked back at the screen in surprise as Yoshi, Luigi and Wario over took him. “Try winning now, loser!” Nico’s cheeks were flushed with excitement as he flickered his eyes between the screen and his boyfriend. Will felt his heart stutter just a little as he looked at his boyfriend. He should probably get that looked at.   
“You distracted me!” He complained, still rather dazed and Nico elbowed his side as he turned a corner.

“I didn’t do anything, you can’t blame me!” They were on their last lap and Will knew he couldn’t catch up with Nico without playing a little dirty. 

“You looked cute and it distracted me!” Will was willing to admit he lost because of Nico’s little pout but also because he knew the compliment would distract him even more. Will saw Nico’s face go red and smirked as he tried to regain a few more places so he could mess with Nico’s character. 

Just as Nico turned a corner, Will elbowed his side and Nico yelped, almost driving Mario straight off a cliff. 

“You can’t do that!” Nico’s voice was raising with the tension of the race. 

Will tried to race with only one hand so he reach around Nico to poke his side again. “What’s that Nico? Are you ticklish?” He asked in a teasing voice. 

Nico all but howled with laughter as he tried to steer his character towards the finish line, but was far too distracted when Will began tickling under his arm. 

Nico leaped off the bed and away from Will to try to win the race in 1st, a wide grin stretched across his face. 

“Will I swear to god if you don’t leave me alone I’ll leave you.” He was still breathless when he finally crossed the finish line, and Will dropped his controller when Nico did, unwilling to finish in 7th place. Nico fell back onto Will in a dramatic way, trusting Will to catch him and lightly punching his cheek. 

“I can’t believe you tried to sabotage me because you can’t play Mario Kart.” He declared, his eyes shining and Will couldn’t help but lean down to kiss him.   
Nico was even redder when Will pulled away and sat up by himself, a rather dazed look in his eyes. Will smirked at his boyfriend’s reaction, about to pull him down another kiss when his Wii controller was thrust in his hands again. 

“We’re going to play again, and I’m going to beat you fairly. No tickling, no poking, no distracting.” Nico said firmly and Will gave him a raised eyebrow at his bossy tone as he sat.   
“Whatever you say, Neeks.” he winked at him and leaned in for just one more kiss before the race started.


	4. On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad pick up lines
> 
> (Sorry this is late again! Please leave a bookmark/kudos/comment if you enjoyed!)

All they wanted was some ice cream. And now there was some dracaena cambering over the ice-cream cabinet with her snakey legs far too close to the icecream tubs for Nico to be happy, but his focus was quickly and regrettably torn away from the icecream, and to the literal monster charging at him and Will. 

He automatically pushed himself in front of Will, his sword out and slashing at the air in front of the creature. The tip of his sword sliced open her staff T-shirt, ruining the tagline of ‘Monstrously good desserts!’ 

Gods, how did he and Will miss the whole ‘monster’ aspect of this icecream shop? The lure of good ice cream close to the Camp and the innocent mascot of the Cookie Monster had thrown them off. 

 

The other customers of the Cookie Monster Ice Cream Parlour fled, which meant that Nico and Will didn’t have to worry about mortals being in danger. 

“Listen, I just wanted a nice date with my boyfriend. I won’t stab you if you just give me an ice cream cone.” Nico told the dracaena who hissed and brandished an ice cream scoop.   
“Congratssss on the boyfriend, but it’ssss ice ssssscream time.” The monster told him and Nico had to wonder how long the dracaena had been planning that comeback for the day some demigods wandered in. 

 

Nico groaned and thrusted with his sword, and the dracaena all but fell on it, giving Nico the most anticlimactic victory over a monster ever. She burst into a cloud of dust, leaving only an ice cream scoop to fall to the ground.

“She wasn’t even trying, she just wanted to ruin our date. We’re probably going to be in trouble with this whole town because, I don’t know, we raided an ice cream shop at gunpoint.” Nico muttered and Will gave a chuckle, walking past him to pick the ice-cream scoop up. 

“I guess it’s a self-service now?” 

Nico decided that if they paid at the end they could take some icecream. He refused to scoop with the monster-gunk-scoop and found a cleaner one when he vaulted the counter.

“I’ll have an 8-inch Popsicle to suck on.” Will winked at Nico, who was busy scooping his own mega-cone. 

“I don’t think they have Popsicles, it’s an ice cream sho- Will you’re a bad person.” Nico realised the joke too late and groaned, sending his boyfriend a glare. 

“Are you ice cream? Because I can’t wait to eat you up.” 

Nico’s face was getting redder as he tried to ignore Will and pour more sprinkles on his cone. 

“Seriously Will, the police could show up and you’re trying to use bad pick-up lines?” 

“I guess you just make me melt.” Will smirked when Nico finally laughed, walking under the counter (instead of jumping over it like his heathen boyfriend) and scooping a vanilla cone with a Flake. 

“That’s really unhealthy.” Will felt like he had to say it, as he watched Nico stick gummy bears in the monster-ice cream.

Nico just stuck his tongue out at him. “Treat yo self.” He said childishly. Will laughed and couldn't stop himself from leaning in for a quick kiss before they had to leave. 

“Are you ice cream because you’re too damn sweet.” 

“Will, no.”


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only do we have kissing, we also got some forehead and nose kisses up in this bitch.   
> As always, thanks for reading!

When Will woke up in Nico's bed he knew he was going to have to endure a week's worth of teasing from his siblings even though they hadn't actually done anything apart from watch some movies and seemingly fall asleep halfway through Avengers.

However when he rolled over to see his boyfriend curled up next to him, he feels like the future mocking was worth it.

"Morning Neeks." He cooed, winding his fingers through Nico's hair to try and rouse him. Nico just groaned and pressed his face further into the pillow.

"Leave me to die." He muttered and Will laughed, wriggling around to get closer to Nico and dropping little kisses on his cheeks and chin and nose and anywhere on his face that wasn't hidden by the pillow.

Nico let out a soft laugh- softer than he would ever usually allow, but he was half-asleep- and pushed Will's face away.

"Let me sleep." He complained, and tried to placate Will with tucking his head down against his neck. Will laughed and Nico could feel it through his own chest.

"You've had plenty of sleep." Will argued, still stroking through Nico's messy hair. "Your bedhead is really cute." He added with a fond smile on his face.

Whatever Nico, in his half-asleep daze, had come out with to protest to Will died in his throat. A flush spread across his cheeks and he headbutted Will gently.

"Shut it." He muttered but Will could hear the smile in his voice. He leaned down to press a kiss to Nico's forehead, and Nico looked up at him with his wide dark eyes.

Will smiled gently, taking a moment just to realise how much better Nico had gotten in the past few months. He was eating and sleeping better, and he wasn't just skin and bones. He wasn't ghost-like anymore, his skin was a healthy olive and he had relaxed around Will and all the campers a lot more.

Nico squirmed around in Will's arms to rub their noses together in a quiet show of affection. Will dipped his head to kiss Nico properly, their pace slow and calm in the early morning quiet.

"You're pretty cute too." Nico said when Will pulled back. Will snorted and prodded Nico's side.

"We've dating for six months and all you can say is I'm pretty cute?" Will flopped down onto the bed dramatically. Nico laughed and pushed himself up on his elbow to lean over Will.

"You're very cute. And annoying." His hair brushed Will's face and Will paused in his theatrics to give Nico another kiss, this time deeper and longer.

When Nico leaned back, he had a dazed grin on his face as he lay down against Will's side again.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Will opened the door to the Hades cabin, halfway through a yawn.

"Neeks?" He managed, sighing when he saw his lump of a boyfriend still curled up in bed. "You haven't moved since I left four hours ago!"

Nico raised his head an inch, his bedhead adorable and messy and Will could almost forgive him.

"Hey I've moved!" Nico protested, curling further into the bed. Will rolled his eyes fondly, placing the plate of fish and chips that he'd specially brought for Nico from the mess hall down on the table.

"Oh yeah?" Will challenged, heading towards the bed. "Where have you gone? The toilet? The fridge?"

Will ripped the covers off Nico a bit harsher than he really needed, intending to crawl under the covers with Nico but stopped when he really saw Nico.

All Will had ever really seen Nico in was his usual black getup, so it was a shock when he saw him curled up in a yellow sweater. On further inspection he saw it was one of his own jumpers, a few sizes too big for Nico. The neckline exposed his sharp collarbones and the hem was long on him, but not enough to hide his novelty bone (haha) boxers.

"Oh Nico! You're adorable!" Will cooed, and Nico shifted uncomfortably and reached for the covers again.

"It's just comfy." Nico muttered, looking away from Will with flushed cheeks. "And I guess it smells of you."

He said the last comment in such a quiet voice that had Will not had a son of Apollo's ears he would've missed it.

Will's heart melted.

He pulled Nico into a big hug, making the demigod gasp at the suddenness and tightness, burying his face in Nico's neck.

"You got up specially to put my sweater on?" He asked, drawing back to give Nico some breatnhing room. He already knew the answer to his question.

Nico flushed and Will laughed brightly. He didn't miss how Nico went even redder.

"That's adorable." He said, calming down eventually, before Nico started to pout. "It looks really good on you."

Nico was obviously taken aback by this comment as even his ears went red and he hid his face in the pillow.

"Shuddup Solace." He mumbled and Will had to try very hard to keep from laughing again.

"Feel free to take my clothes any time." Will said, as seriously as he could manage and when Nico pulled his head back to gauge his seriousness he winked.

Nico hid his face again and Will couldn't hide his laughter, although he was sure that Nico was grinning against his shoulder too.


	7. Cosplaying (Dressing Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for missing so many days in a row. This weekend will probably be late as well because it's going to be pretty busy for me but I WILL catch up!  
> This one is a little steamier than the other chapters so be warned for that!  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was Halloween time at Camp Halfblood and the camp and its campers were going all out.

The cabins were covered in faux spider webs and there was (hopefully) fake blood splattered in the mess hall.

Chiron had announced a Halloween party and campfire. Much to Nico's disgust, everyone had to be dressed up for it.

"We face monsters every day, why are we dressing up as them?" He had complained to Will while the other boy was getting ready.

Will gave him a sympathetic grin, which didn't look very sympathetic at all.

"C'mon Nico it's just a bit of fun." Nico glared at a pile of clothes that Will had brought with him from the Apollo cabin.

"What are you even wearing?" He asked, and Will booped his nose gently.

"You'll find out when I get changed. And if you get a costume on." He headed to the small en-suite in the Hades cabin and Nico groaned, falling back on the bed. He didn't see why Will wanted to go to this camp activity when they rarely attended the others.

After a few moments of groaning, Nico sat up to try and pull together a costume with half an hour to go for the party.

In the end, he wrote 'This is my costume' on a piece of paper and safety-pinned it to his T-shirt. If anyone said anything he would just raise some skeletons until they got the hint and went away. Not in view of Will of course.

"Nico~ are you ready?" Will asked from the bathroom and Nico sighed.

"Sure Will." He couldn't wait to see what weird werewolf or zombie or ghost costume Will had scrounged up. Maybe he was going to mock Nico and come up with a skeleton costume.

Will threw the bathroom door open and Nico couldn't help it, his mouth fell open.

Will had found some kind of sexy nurse costume from a mortal shop, complete with white thigh-highs, short skirt and a cropped top with a red cross on it.

Nico knew it was a joke- a play on Will's role in the infirmary- but he couldn't stop himself from eyeing up Will's legs in the thigh-highs and the miles of tanned skin revealed by the clothes.

Nico turned his face away a moment too late, hoping the darkness of the room covered up the blush on his cheeks. "Really Will?" he tried to play off his reaction as casual.

"Do you not like it?" Will was honest-to-the-gods pouting as he leaned over Nico, who was really struggling to look everywhere but Will.

"I guess you look good." He muttered and Will leaned even closer. Nico was finding it harder than usual to breathe.

"Just good?" Will teased, his lips brushing Nico's ear.

Nico quickly loses whatever self-control he had, and he turned his head quickly to catch Will's lips with his own. Will immediately goes pliant against him, presses back with his mouth with the tiniest whine. Nico grabs at his thighs to pull him closer, the taller boy towering over him with barely any space between them.

Nico pulls away to take a breath. Will's eyes are wide and dark and his lips are already swollen.

"I take it you like it?" Will asked, batting his eyelashes and Nico huffed a laugh and

"How long until the party?" He asked, and was surprised at how rough his own voice sounded.

Will grins wickedly and kneels on the bed, his knees bracketing Nico's legs until he's sitting on his lap. His skirt rides up his thighs even more, exposing his softer inner thighs and Nico forgets how to speak or even breathe for a moment. In this new position Nico has to tilt his head back to look at him and he swallows hard. They're even closer now, and Nico is sure that Will can feel how hard his heart is beating through his own chest.

"Enough time." He said, his voice heavy with innuendo and promise and Nico nods desperately, his hands clutching Will's top as he pulls him down to kiss him again.

Maybe Halloween wasn't too bad after all.


	8. Shopping

Nico couldn't quite remember how he had ended up in this supermarket aisle, trying to dodge Will who was riding on a trolley full of crisps. He had some vague memory of Will complaining about his eating habits, and something else about picking up snacks for a Seven hangout but he really, really didn't remember how Will had somehow managed to hog the riding position on the shopping cart.

Will almost hit him again as he sailed past, leaning heavily on the handlebars of the cart. His yellow Converse kicked the lino floor tiles as he tried to do a U-turn in the narrow aisle and knocked a row of breadsticks over.

Nico stared, dead-eyed, at the selection of biscuits in front of him, and felt his true age for once.

He pretended he didn't see Will knock everything over and then messily pile them on the shelves again.

When Will bumped the nose of the cart against his hips, Nico was ready to throw his Malted Milk biscuits at him.

"Will, please just focus. Malted Milk or shortbread?" He knew that the whole shopping trip was probably a bit more than Will's ADHD could handle, but he knew if they tried to get everything this time they wouldn't have to come back. Plus Will was the one who brought them here.

"They're both such old man biscuits." Nico felt like an old man. "How about Chocolate Chip?" His boyfriend's pleading face was too much for Nico and he tossed the packet of cookies in the cart.

"You're just grumpy because you didn't get to the trolley before me." Will said smugly and Nico hated that he was right. Will glided off, leaving Nico to walk miserably to the next aisle.

He lost track of Will for a few minutes after that, at least until he heard the 'Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, sorry, I'll pick those up for you.' from an aisle or so over.

Will and his cart came tearing around the corner a moment later and he headed straight for Nico who was rather willing to be hit by a cart now.

"I hit an old lady." Will muttered with wide eyes and Nico couldn't stop a snort.

"Will, you're a bad person." Will's horrified expression seemed to agree with him.

"I bumped her and she dropped a pack of crackers." Nico butted his head against Will's chest trying to keep his laughter down in case the old woman came into their aisle.

When he had recovered enough, he felt like he had the strength to carry on with their mission. Will still looked so disappointed in himself, and it took all of Nico's willpower not to start laughing again.

He tried to focus on picking up some boxed Mac and Cheese for his room when he didn't feel like heading to the mess hall for lunch or dinner. Unfortunately, Nico was only 5"5 and the shelves were far, far too high than they had any right to be.

He tried to stretch up a few times for his favourite brand, but he was just a few inches off.

He could hear Will snickering behind him and cursed his boyfriend for actually sticking close to him for once on this trip.

Finally he gave up and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Will, make yourself useful and-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, Will's hands were sweeping under his arms and lifting him up. He had a flashback to when the Seven and him had watched The Lion King and everyone had lifted him up with no warning for the next week straight.

Right on cue he heard Will mutter 'Simba' under his breath.

He grabbed a few boxes of his Mac and Cheese and Will put him down, laughing. He hugged Nico tight before the other boy could throw his newly gained Mac and Cheese boxes at him and buried his face in his neck. He gave the exposed skin a cheeky nip and let go, bracing himself for the barrage he was sure Nico would give him.

What he was not expecting was for Nico to dart past him and grab the handle of the trolley that he had abandoned in favour of helping his poor, disadvantaged boyfriend. Will watched with his mouth open as Nico glided off, holding up a middle finger at Will.

"Oh, you dick." Was all he could say. Distantly he heard an old lady gasp at his language as she walked into the aisle and he apologised profusely before running after Nico.

His boyfriend stuck his tongue out at him when he caught up with him, his feet perched dangerously on the edge of the trolley bars.

"Nico, c'mon I had it first." He complained and Nico only flicked his nose gently as he went past.

"Suck it up, Solace."

When they left the store later, Will was amazed they hadn't actually been thrown out, especially when they gave up on shopping and instead, pushed Nico around in the trolley while he leaned over the bars to lift his feet up and glide around the store. Especially when Nico had pushed the trolley, this time with Will crouching among their crisps and chocolate and he had almost wheeled straight into Gladys, the old lady who they had gotten to know in the checkout line. Especially when Will got a little bit distracted when Nico kissed him and rammed them and the trolley into a display (the workers definitely looked relieved when they had finally left)


	9. With Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is technically day 10 instead of Day 9 but I had the majority of this written out anyway. So here you are with a catchup chapter and a weak promise that I will update all of the late chapters on Monday because this weekend is really busy, my birthday's coming up and I'm going to be out with family (getting wasteddd) (jks I'm still too young)
> 
> So anyway, I'll have the next three or so chpaters by Monday or at the most, Tuesday.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"It was supposed to be a fun prank?" Lou Ellen says earnestly.

"It should only last a day or so." Austin adds, and quails under Nico's harsh glare, even though it wasn't quite as effective with the new black cat ears that sat on top of his head. "Actually maybe just a few hours. We'll work on it."

Him and Lou Ellen take Nico's furious silence as a chance to flee. Nico whirled around to look at Will who at least attempted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"I look ridiculous." He said in defeat and Will's smirk grew as he saw the ears flatten against Nico's messy hair. He always looked like he'd just woken up and his bedhead seemed to hide part of the ears but the way they twitched and swivelled at new noises was just too obvious. And far too adorable for Will to just ignore.

"You look cute." Will told Nico, just to see the way the ears flickered and the blush take over his cheeks.

Before Nico could try to come up with a comeback, there was an awkward cough from behind Nico.

"That was quick for a cure." Nico said drily, turning to see Austin holding a scrunched piece of fabric.

"It's not a cure, but it might help for a little while." He offered up the woolly hat and Nico took it with a sinking feeling.

"It's got a pink pompom on it." He pointed out. Austin's mouth twitched.

"It's the only one we have."

Nico tried to hand it back but Will stepped forward to push it back into his hand.

"You can wear it to walk to the Hades cabin, then you can hide out until dinner."

"I could just shadow-" Will gave him the most disappointed look that Nico had no choice but to close his mouth and pull the hat on.

"How do I look?" he asked gruffly and Will's face lit up in a way that almost made everything worth it.

"Even more adorable, Neeks."

XXX

Nico had been sprawled across Will's lap for the past hour, playing on a 'safe' game console and Will had somehow managed to stop himself from reaching out to stroke them.

It was getting harder and harder though, especially with Nico's little groans and grunts as he lost in his game, and his ears kept twitching.

Finally Will couldn't stand it any longer and reached out to stroke the almost feathery tip of one. Nico moved quickly, rolling over and reaching a hand out to stop Will's hand, his nails digging in somewhat painfully. His game console clattered to the floor and Nico's ears swivelled towards the sound but he didn't look away form Will

"What are you doing?" he demanded like Will's hand hovering in the air just inches away from his ears wasn't obvious.

"I just wanted to stroke them." Will whined and Nico rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No." He said, but Will knew he was just saying it to be annoying.

"I'll stop if you really don't like it." Will pleaded and Nico's face softened. He trusted Will to stop when he asked and he knew Will wouldn't leave him alone until he had had a feel.

He rolled back over and reached for his game again, stretching with a groan. He felt Will's hand come down on his head, stroking through his hair before he began rubbing gently at the base of the new ears.

Nico relaxed without meaning to, or even really realising he had. Will's hands felt nice carding through is hair and paying special attention to his ears. It wasn't too long before Will realised the best spots for Nico.

Nico pushed himself up, Will's hands freezing in his hair like he was afraid that Nico was going to leave. He butted his head against Will's hand again, trying to encourage him to keep up his ministrations without actually asking for it. He lay back down, his head on Will's chest and their legs tangled together on the bed. He was a lot comfier this way, and he couldn't stop a little purr escaping his lips when Will went back to petting his ears.

"What was that?" Will asked, again like it wasn't obvious. Nico flushed a dark red and tried to hide his face from Will's knowing smirk.

"Do you like this Neeks?"

Nico didn't even grace him with an answer, instead glaring up at him with as much anger as he could muster. "Do you want me to leave?" He growled, but Will pressed just a little harder against one of his sweet spots and Nico melted into his boyfriend with another rumbling purr making it's way out of his mouth.

"You really don't like it?" Will teased, and Nico could only poke his side in resignation, closing his eyes to enjoy the gentle caressing.

That was where Austin and Lou Ellen found the two of them a few hours later. Nico was still laying on top of Will, surprisingly relaxed and young in his sleep. Will was reading and threading his fingers through Nico's hair.

"Is he purring?" Austin asked in awe. He really wished demigods had cameras because this would be fantastic.

"On his behalf, I'm going to have to say no, and never speak of this again." Will said, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. Nico's ear twitched in his sleep and Will had to fight down an 'awwww'

"We have the antidote." Lou Ellen whispered across the room and Will looked down at Nico, who was still deep in his catnap. He couldn't bear to wake him and he wouldn't mind keeping the ears for just a little while more.

"Come back in an hour."


	10. Wearing Kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still super behind but here's another chapter to tide you all over until I can get all caught up by tomorrow.   
> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark!

“Nico I got you a present!” Will said excitedly as he burst through the door of the Hades cabin.   
Nico looked up from his games console with a mildly concerned expression. A gift from Will could be anything from a cat he had just found to a song he had written. He sat up and waited expectantly. He was not disappointed as Will threw a big soft package at him, bound with ribbon. 

He unwrapped it carefully, feeling more and more apprehensive as Will bounced from foot to foot watching him try to open it. 

A piece of fabric fell onto his lap and Nico held it up and unfolded it. It was a black cat onesie, just Nico’s size and he lowered it to stare unimpressed at Will.

“A cat? Really?” he asked and a grin broke out over Will’s face. 

“But Nico, you make the cutest kitty cat!” 

“I’m the son of the death god. I’ve killed so many monsters and I could kill you too.” He muttered to himself as he stood up and headed for the bathroom with the onesie tucked under his arm. 

“Where are you going?” Will asked, a stricken look on his face.   
“To put it on?” Nico asked, unsure if that was even the right answer. Will’s grin was back. 

“I knew you would like it. I’ve got one too.” He held up a folded grey onesie which Nico hadn’t noticed until now. 

 

When Nico came out, struggling to do up the buttons on the front, Will was lounging on the bed with a dog onesie on. 

“How come you get a dog? Dogs are cooler than cats.” Nico complained and Will sat up to help him do the buttons up.   
“It’s a wolf, Nico honestly.” 

“And how come you don’t have these stupid mitt things?” Nico’s hands were covered by pawprint mitts over his hands. Will had his hands free from sleeves and a cooler onesie.   
“It’s just how they’re made.” Will soothed him, leaning over to kiss Nico’s forehead and then pulled his hood(complete with whiskers and cat ears) over his head. 

Nico peered up at him from under his hood, and the anger of his look was completely lost on Will who was sure that he was in love with the cuddly ball of rage next to him.   
“I was thinking we could watch a movie or two?” Will asked after a rather awkward pause where he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nico’s pout. 

Nico nodded, and tucked himself against Will’s side, his arms still crossed and still grumpy at his trapped hands. They eventually settled on a Disney movie as Nico still had a list of ‘catch up to the times’ movies. A little way in, Nico relaxed and stretched out, his head propped on Will’s shoulder. 

“So you don’t like the onesie?” Will asked quietly, and Nico craned his neck back to see him, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. 

“No, it’s actually kind of comfy.” He admitted. Will pulled him closer to kiss his forehead, smiling at the contact. “I might never actually take this off.” 

Will laughed, and nosed his way under Nico’s hood so he could properly capture the smaller boy’s lips in a kiss. 

“You’re definitely the cutest kitty I’ve ever seen.”


	11. Hanging Out With Friends

Nico groaned as he gingerly sat down on one of the beanbags that Percy had filled the Poseidon cabin with.  Will watched him with a poorly-hidden smirk, although his own legs were pretty sore too. When they’d gotten back to camp last night, he’d had a long bath and actually relaxed. He was pretty sure Nico had gone straight to the training arena until it was dark. He loved Nico but he wasn’t the best at actually taking care of himself.

He sat next to Nico, taking his boyfriend’s hand without a second thought. Piper was throwing marshmallows in the air and Annabeth and Leo were trying to catch them in their mouths. Percy and Jason seemed to be arm-wrestling, but they looked over with a grin and wave. Everyone else was at Camp Jupiter, as they normally were. Nico spent time at Camp Jupiter but he liked staying with Will at Camp Half-Blood most of the time.

“Hey Nico, what’s up with your legs?” Percy called, a concerned scrunch to his face. Nico sent a fleeting panicked look at Will, unwilling to actually tell the group why they were in pain. He had a feeling he was blushing just as much as Nico was. Nico leaned over for a can of Coca Cola to try and deflect the question. Will stayed silent as well, still trying to fight a laugh at Nico’s embarrassment.

Percy gasped suddenly as he clicked into the situation. Jason slammed his arm against the table, winning the game before focusing all of his attention on Nico, who was beginning to squirm at the eyes on him.

“You guys did the do!” He squawked, and Nico’s drink was snorted out of his nostrils in shock.

“What, no-!”

“You’re fifteen years old! I hope you used protection! If not, I’m _very_ disappointed in you!” Percy declared. Leo was shaking his head and tutting with a massive grin spread across his face. Will was not laughing anymore, he could feel his face going bright red.

“And you, Will!” Percy turned on Will, his hands on his hips. Will wondered why there wasn’t Apollo-kids-version of shadow-travelling. Sun-travelling. Or maybe just pegging it out of the nearest door or window. “I’m even more disappointed in you for your behaviour with my son!”

Nico looked mortified, and Will gripped his hand tighter. If Nico was going to shadow-travel away, he was sure as Hades going to take Will with him.

“Percy-“ Annabeth started, but she was laughing too much to continue.

“We didn’t do anything!” Will burst out. “We went trampolining?”

Percy fell silent for a moment while everyone else in the room doubled over with laughter. Annabeth was clutching Piper and Leo almost slipped right off the beanbag he was on.

“We went trampolining at the new place in town for like three hours.” Will elaborated.

“It was meant for children.” Nico said, looking rather put out that Will had told the others, although he was glad that Percy didn’t think he and Will had frickle frackled. “It was embarrassing.” He crossed his arms, but the effect was lost as he didn’t let go of Will’s hand. “Wait you really thought I’d had sex?”

Percy paused for a moment and decided to dismiss the question altogether. He was glad he’d raised his son properly but he wasn’t have the sex talk just yet.

“So, anyway, where is this trampoline park?”


	12. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is a Disaster Gay TM

It was coming to the end of Nico’s mandatory three days in the infirmary and Will was getting desperate.

With the end of Will’s shift today- just 23 minutes away- Nico would be free to go and then Will would probably never get the courage to speak to the Son of Hades again. He couldn’t help glancing at the door, scared that one of siblings would come in early for their shift and Nico would disappear.

He had assumed that the perfect moment to ask Nico on a date would just… appear and allow him to take it. Even as he tried to brainstorm ideas of how to ask Nico out he wondered if it was even worth it. All Nico had done for the past few days was try and get away from the infirmary and Will. Maybe he had misunderstood their conversations during the battles.

At the moment Nico was sitting on a visiting chair with his feet thrown up on an empty bed (Will had told him to stop that so many times that he had eventually given up) rolling sections of gauze up to be used in their first-aid bags. They had run out of a lot of supplies during the battle and were trying to restock everything.

“Do you need some more bandages?” Will asked, trying to catch Nico in conversation. The infirmary was quiet, meaning Will had time to talk to Nico.

Nico looked up with mild surprise like he had forgotten where he was. Glancing at his small pile of to-be-wrapped bandage he nodded.

“Yeah that would be cool.” He flashed a grin at Will that made him lose his breath for a moment.

He walked to the supplies closet quickly, hoping Nico hadn’t noticed the obvious way he had frozen on the spot. Leaning against the shelves he took a moment to breathe. He was almost glad that Nico was going tomorrow if only so he could get on with his work without being constantly distracted by him. He stood in the closet for a few more moments, still trying to brainstorm how to ask Nico out.

“Uh Will?” Will froze at the voice behind him and turned around, plastering a smile on his face.

“Hey Nico, what are you doing?” He asked like meeting his crush in what was basically a broom cupboard was normal.

“You took forever getting bandages.” Nico rolled his eyes, and leaned past Will to reach the box of bandages on the back wall. The cupboard was barely a meter square, just off the main infirmary and full of shelves. Coincidentally there was just enough room for two fifteen-year-old boys to stand, pressed up against each other.

Will looked down at Nico, realising just how close they were. He just had to lean in a little and he could be kissing Nico.

“Will?” Nico asked in a hushed voice, his eyes fixed on Will’s lips.

Will wasn’t quite sure who leaned in first but all of a sudden he was kissing Nico’s slightly chapped lips in the darkness of the medicine cupboard.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he pulled back quickly, hitting his head on one of the shelves as he did so.

“Will?” Nico asked and Will could hear the hurt in his voice.

He’d overstepped so many boundaries, Nico was his patient and he needed a friend not a boyfriend, he was probably straight anyway wasn’t he?

“I’m sorry.” He managed, eyes casting around for the door so he could escape and probably go to his cabin to cry it out for a bit with his siblings.

“What for?” Nico asked, stepping even closer, pressing Will against the shelves. Will had officially stopped working, staring at Nico’s wide dark eyes.

“You’re, you’re straight?” Will tried and Nico laughed, making Will’s insides melt.

“Not quite.” He told him and pulled him down and closer with the collar of his shirt  pressed their lips together one more time. Will couldn’t stop a tiny gasp from passing his lips and he could feel Nico’s grin.

After a few moments of mostly innocent kissing, Will pushed against Nico’s lips just a touch harder. He had a feeling he had more experience than the other boy with the sloppiness of the kiss but it was still the best kiss Will had ever had. Nico relaxed against his lips, his arms looped around Will’s neck. He’d dropped the bandages at some point and had both hands free to touch Will.

One of Will’s hands reached for Nico’s messy hair, tangling in the longer hair at the nape of his neck. Nico let out the sweetest groan and Will answered it with his own, his free hand cupping Nico’s hips and pressing them even closer together.

They probably would’ve gone even further if the cupboard door hadn’t been opened by Austin.

“Hey Will are you in here? James said you’d disappeared in here and hadn’t come out, I thought we’d fixed that dodgy lock but oh my gods what the Hades-“ The door slammed shut again, as Austin had gotten an eyeful of his half-brother snogging the son of death in a closet. Will looked at Nico in horror.

“You have five minutes to get out and give me 10 drachmas or I’m yelling what I just saw from the top of the climbing wall.” Austin called through the door and Nico ran his hands through his hair, feeling how messy it was and already missing the feeling of Will’s hands running through it.

“Meet me in my cabin in ten minutes.” He told Will, leaning up to place a kiss on his jaw.

“Wait, don’t leave me here-“ Will tried to grab him but the Son of Hades had already shadow-travelled away.

Will sheepishly opened the door and handed over the money. James, an Ares boy sitting on one of the beds with a broken leg gave him a smirk and Will had to fork out another ten drachmas to him too. He wasn’t even sure if the Ares boy would keep his mouth shut even after the bribe. Finally he got away from Austin’s teasing and headed to the Hades cabin.

He’d barely knocked on the door when Nico was yanking him in and pressing him up against the door, mouth attached to his neck immediately.

“I’ve been waiting so long to do this.” Nico muttered between tiny nips of Will’s most sensitive spots. Will grabbed Nico’s waist again and pulled him in to kiss him fiercely.

“You have no fucking idea.”


	13. Genderbend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE ARE SOME WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER.   
> First of all, there's a mildly described panic attack, some bad language and gender dysphoria and dysmorphia. None of this is in great detail but if these sorts of things bother you then look after yourself and skip this chapter. I will be uploading much more fluffier content in the next few days.   
> Look after yourselves! Thanks for reading as always!

 

It was the god’s fault.

It always was, wasn’t it?

In an event that was getting more and more regular for Will, he woke up alongside Nico after a night of _innocent_ kissing and maybe some cuddling. He recognised the inside of the Hades cabin, of the TV that was displaying a Netflix screen from where they were catching up on Orange Is The New Black, of the warmth next to him and Nico’s little snuffling snores.

He rolled over to be closer to Nico and froze in horror.

He did _not_ recognise the girl sleeping next to him.

He pushed himself up, trying to distance himself from the strange girl. Nico was going to kill him, what had even happened?

As he moved, a lock of long blonde hair fell into his eyes. As he pushed it back, he was hit with the realisation that his hair wasn’t this long, not even in his secret surfer phase where he grew his hair long in a mullet. He looked down at himself and realised his chest was much larger than usual.

Will recognised the beginnings of an anxiety attack better than anyone, and tried to breathe deeply to stave off the panic.

It did not work.

“Will, what’s the matter?” The girl’s voice was soft and sleepy. She reached out for him and Will moved back quickly. Her eyes opened fully, and then wider as she stared at Will.

“Who are-“ The girl started and if Will wasn’t completely freaking out he may have recognised her eyes as the same hue as Nico’s, or that her hair was as wild and as messy as his boyfriend’s or her skin was sprinkled with freckles in all the places that Nico had. She seemed to change her mind halfway through her sentence and lowered her hand. “Hey, hey, focus on me. Just breathe. You’re okay, you’re safe.”

Her voice is gentle and Will can’t help but relax, her breath eventually evening out. The girl continued talking gently until Will didn’t think she was going to cave in on herself.

“Who are you?” she asked as soon as she could and the girl’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Nico. Who are you?” She squinted at him a little more, and realisation spread across her face. “Will?”

Will was starting to piece what had happened together. “Why are we girls?” She asked, falling back onto the bed and covering her face. Her hair was tickling her nose and she brushed it away impatiently. She didn’t want to be reminded that she had the wrong parts again.

“Girls are cool.” Nico said and he… she? Shifted closer to rest her chin on her shoulder.

Will smiled. Piper was pretty thorough in her ‘The World Has Changed From The 40s’ updates with Nico. “Yes but it’s not normal.”

Nico shifted around until she was on her front, his face buried in the cushions. A moment later she was rolling over again with horror in her eyes. “It hurts to lie on my front.” She said in a shocked kind of way. “ _They_ hurt.”

Will couldn’t help but chuckle a little, pulling Nico a little closer. “Don’t lie on your front?” she offered.

Nico snorted, her hair falling in her eyes. “Thanks Nurse Solace. Any idea about how we ended up like this?”

Will shrugged. “The Gods?” she guessed.

Nico groaned. “Of course it’s the fucking Gods.” Will gave her a nudge but agreed.

“Saying that sort of stuff is why we’re here.” She said and Nico stuck her tongue out.

“What do we do now? There’s no way I’m going out there like this.” She picked at the collar of her baggy T-shirt. She was only wearing boxers underneath which were suspiciously loose but Nico was not ready to look yet.

Nico shifted over to her bedside table, and looked through the drawers until she came out with two hair ties that she often used for her own hair when she was training. She offered one to Will who took it in mild confusion.

“How do I do this?” She asked and Nico rolled her eyes gently but sat behind Will and twisted her new long hair up in a bun. She pressed a kiss to the nape of Will’s neck when she was done, and Will turned her head to smile at her… girlfriend fondly.

“So do we wait for it to pass?” Will asked, glad her hair was out of her way. Nico lay down beside her, playing with a coil of hair that was already falling down from her own bun.

“I guess someone will come to try and find us and help us?” She suggested and Will nodded, still unsure of how to feel about everything.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

“Uh, hey Will and Nico? You’ve missed breakfast and Will apparently you have a shift at the infirmary?”

Nico had never been more glad to hear Percy Jackson’s voice.

“Percy!” She leapt to her feet and opened the door just a crack so she could peer up at Percy. She didn’t need the Hero of Olympus to see her half-naked in the room with Will.

“Who are you? Where’s Nico and Will?” Percy tried to open the door more, a suspicious look on his face. Nico pressed against it with all of her strength to stop him from coming in.

“I’m Nico! There was an accident or something. I’m a girl and so is Will!” Nico hated how high-pitched his voice was.

Percy’s eyes widened. “All girl?” he asked, a concerned look on his face. Nico nodded, wincing.

Percy nodded, now determined. His grip loosened on the door and Nico was able to not stand properly instead of leaning against it with all her bodyweight. “What can I do to help?”

Percy was annoying a lot of the time but he wasn’t afraid to help his friends. Nico was pretty thankful to him right now but not enough to really vocalise it.

“The Aphrodite kids have clothes. Binders or bras or whatever. And maybe call Lou Ellen over, or the Stolls’. One of them must know what’s going on.” Will called from the bed, the duvet pulled over her legs. “And get someone to cover my shift,”

 Percy nodded, and gave Nico a reassuring smile. “I’ll be back in ten minutes. And here’s breakfast, I saved you both some toast.” He passed it through the gap in the door and Nico couldn’t stop a grin.

“Thanks Percy.”

With a ‘No prob’ the older boy was walking away in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin. Nico let out a long sigh and returned to the bed, biting into a slice of toast and offering Will one.

“This is messed up.” Will mumble through a bite and Nico nodded, in full agreement.

XXX

“The good news is that this will only last a day.” Lou Ellen said to a small assembled group of Chiron, Will and Nico, the Stolls, Piper and Lacey and Percy.

Nico groaned. “What’s the bad news?” She asked, trying to take a deep breath. Her chest was being compressed by a bra which Lacey had insisted was her size but still felt far too tight. Thankfully she was wearing her own clothes otherwise, although she’d had to borrow a (new) pair of the Aphrodite cabin who had plenty of transition resources for campers who came to escape oppressive parents.

“It’s only ten o clock.” Nico huffed but felt she could manage with that being the only bad news. Will was beside her, holding her hand comfortingly. Will had chosen a binder, and looked semi-normal with her hair up.

“We don’t know why this has happened, but as it’s not a prank or some spell gone wrong we can only be sure that it will run it’s course.” Chiron said, calmly. “Did anything occur that might be a reason as to why this has happened?”

Will sent Nico a look and Nico knew she was thinking about when she’d called Zeus a pussy a day or so ago.

“No, nothing.” She had also told Will ‘what’s he going to do? Smite me?’ and ‘See, Zeus is a pussy’

“Nothing I can think of.” Will agreed, clearly thinking of the way Nico had goaded Zeus to punish them.

Chiron looked between them but nodded. “You can resume your normal camp activities. I’m sure no one will comment on your new appearances and tell me if they do.” He gave them both a formal nod and left.

Everyone else went soon after, Lou Ellen giving them a sympathetic look while the Stoll’s gave them a high-five. Percy ruffled Nico’s hair in his brotherly way and only laughed when Nico batted his hands away.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later. Call if you need anything.” Nico nodded reluctantly and Percy gave Will fingerguns before he left them alone in their cabin.

 

Will groaned, massaging her ribs under the binder. “These are awful.” She groaned and Nico nodded, going to flop on the bed. Will joined her not too long after, long limbs curling around her girlfriend.

“My shift at the infirmary was cancelled earlier so I don’t have anywhere to be.” She told Nico who hummed and tucked her face into her shoulder, trying to forget about what had happened in the past few hours. Then she had a great idea to pass the time until they were transformed into their proper bodies again.

“I can think of something we can do?” Nico gave a pointed look at Will’s chest and dug her teeth into Will’s neck just the slightest bit. Will laughed, cupping Nico’s cheeks and pulling her up to kiss her properly.

“Well we should see how far this goes down.” Will suggested and Nico gave her a wicked grin.

“Let’s go then.”

 

XXX

 

Much, much later that night when Nico had become rather more acquainted to her and Will’s new bodies, and when they had ventured out to lunch and dinner with Percy watching their backs and making threatening faces at any campers who stared too long, Nico and Will were counting down the minutes to midnight when they assumed the curse would end.

Finally the clock hit 00:00 and Nico felt his body revert to normal with a dull pain and empty feeling that he was surprised he hadn’t felt the first time around.

Will sighed deeply and ran his hands through his short hair. “Finally!” He exclaimed, unable to wait for when he could take the borrowed binder off.

Nico grinned back, feeling a lot more comfortable than before. “That was unpleasant.”

Will leaned in for a kiss which Nico gladly returned. He could swear that Will tasted different than from his brief stint as a girl but he preferred this Will by far.

“Please never call Zeus a pussy again.”

Nico knew Will was right but couldn’t resist pushing it a bit more. “If all he can do is turn me into a girl, then he definitely is a pussy.”


	14. Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I try to catch up with all the days I've missed, there will be two chapters a day! 
> 
> And being the little spoon is totally punk rock, shut up.

Nico was lying sleepily, tucked up against Will's side. The other boy was reading some kind of medical textbook like the nerd he was, and Nico knew that Will probably wasn't going to get his to own cabin tonight.

Thankfully, Will's siblings were nice and turned a blind eye to the times where their head counsellor wasn't in his own bed. He showed up for his infirmary shifts and he always had time for his brothers and sisters if they needed him. Plus allowing him to stay at the Hades cabin meant they didn't have to actively see their brother cuddling up to his boyfriend. They were cute but they didn't actively need to see them.

"Will go to sleep." Nico muttered, his eyes closed against the lamp that Will was keeping on. He heard Will chuckle and ruffle his hair before he closed the book.

Nico settled himself down in the bed properly, watching the darkness as Will lay down too.

"Hey Will?" He asked into the silence and he could see the white flash of his teeth in the gloom.

"Yeah?"

"Can you-" Nico cut himself off, his cheeks colouring red. At least Will couldn't see that. He wasn't even used to having someone alongside him, let alone cuddling him. How weak to ask for a cuddle like a child.

Will waited patiently even after Nico went quiet but the silence felt deafening.

"Never mind." Nico muttered, embarrassed for speaking up. He flipped so he was facing away from Will, and pressed his face into the pillow. If he was lucky he might suffocate and not have to face Will after almost admitting he wanted to be spooned.

Will made a confused hum, obviously completely thrown off by what had just happened, but soon Nico could feel him shifting in the bed.

An arm was thrown over his side and suddenly there was warmth along his back and Nico couldn't help but relax into the hold. He felt safe and warm and happy, and he could feel Will's puff of laughter against the back of his neck as he melts against his boyfriend.

"This?" he asked, and Nico nods contently. This was better than he'd been expecting.

"You didn't have to ask. Or be embarrassed." There's definitely a grin in Will's voice but it wasn't malicious.

"And next time I'm the little spoon."


	15. Eating Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best writing but I'm just trying to get the prompts out.   
> More on the way and thanks for reading!  
> Fez.

Temperatures at Camp Half Blood had hit a record high. Dionysus was trying his best to lower the temperatures through the magic shield around the camp, the Demeter kids were scrambling to find enough sprinklers to keep all the plant watered and the Apollo kids were overrun with campers who had thought they could beat the sun while training and had gotten heatstroke or major sunburn. 

“I think he’s just drunk.” Will told Nico in a rare quiet moment at the back of the infirmary. The Son of Hades was helping out at the infirmary on Will’s request having picked up some tips when he had stayed for a few days. He was only running around with cups of water and cold flannels for the campers, he wasn’t really healing them.   
“Who?” Nico asked, passing Will a glass of water. His boyfriend’s cheeks were flushed with all the work he’d been doing and Nico hoped that he would keep calm enough to look after himself. 

“Dad. Apollo. The last time it was this hot he thought he could do a barrel roll in his chariot because someone dared him.” Will explained, between big gulps of water. Nico cracked a grin and leaned up to kiss Will’s cheek. 

“That sounds like him. Now go rub some aloe vera on some guy’s back.” 

“I could rub aloe vera on your back.” Will shot back as he returned to the main infirmary with a grin and fingerguns. Nico tried to roll his eyes but he knew his blush wasn’t just because of the heat.   
XXX  
Finally, at lunchtime, Chiron banned all camp activities and invited everyone down to the lake to cool off.   
Will sighed in relief, along with the whole of the Apollo cabin. Nico was sitting next to Will and gave him a small smile. Now they could relax for the rest of the day.   
When the mixed groans and whoops of delight had died down, Chiron gestured at the nymphs who came forward with big boxes of ice lollies for the campers. 

“One each!” he called above the din of everyone rushing towards the nymphs. Nico tapped Will’s shoulder to warn him of his absence and shadow-travelled to the front of the queue, grabbing a choc ice for Will and ,after the second of deliberation, a milk lolly. He reappeared at the Apollo table, which was empty save for Will. He presented his boyfriend with his choc ice and Will grinned fondly before getting up. 

“I think shadow-travelling is cheating.” Will told him and Nico shrugged, unwrapping his lolly. 

“Do you want that choc ice or not?” He teased him as they headed down to the shore of the lake. Nico sat gingerly back from the water with his jeans rolled up a few inches so they wouldn’t get ruined while Will simply lay down by the edge of the water, uncaring of the tide that lapped at his feet. 

His head rested on Nico’s thigh, grinning up at him lazily. The sun was warm on his face and he ate his choc ice quickly before it could melt.   
Nico seemed to be struggling with his ice lolly too. The vanilla ice cream was dripping down his face and hands, and he licked up the side of the popsicle to stop the streams of sticky white liquid. 

“Struggling with that?” Will asked with a smile which faded slightly when he saw the white drips clinging to Nico’s lips. His mind immediately went to something a lot less innocent than ice cream and he focused back on his own ice lolly again before the situation could get out of hand.   
Nico made a panicked noise as his lolly slipped off of the stick and he tried to fit as much of it in his mouth as he could so it didn’t fall onto Will. Will’s eyes were fixed to Nico’s mouth again as a thin line of white dribbled out. 

He felt his face go redder than his sunburn at the sight of Nico. 

His poorly-held together composure was lost when Nico winked at him, seeing Will’s eyes on him.   
“You okay?” he mumbled around his mouthful of ice cream and Will nodded, at a loss for words. 

Nico swallowed thickly, and licked his lips. “That was nice.” He told Will, who sat up quickly. He leaned in, cupping Nico’s cheek and brushing a stray drop of ice cream from his chin with his thumb. Nico turned his head to suck the liquid off of Will’s finger and suddenly Will was standing up and tugging Nico up after him. 

“Where are we going? What happened to a nice afternoon in the sun?” Nico complained behind him but Will could see a smirk on his face.   
Nico had known exactly what the ice lolly would do to him, he planned this just to rile Will up. 

Will dragged him to the Hades cabin a determined look on his face as he ignored all and any other campers on their way.   
He slammed the door behind them and pressed Nico against the wood, licking all traces of the sweet lolly off of his lips. Nico’s hands pawed at Will’s waist, pushing back against his lips with a low moan.   
“You did that on purpose.” Will muttered against Nico’s lips as he caught his breath again.   
Nico laughed, his dilated eyes wide and bright. “Payback?” He asked, and bared his pale neck for Will to kiss.   
“You’re lucky I love you.”


	16. Morning Routines

Will woke up at the crack of dawn as always. Not only was the sudden bright sun shining through the windows unbearable but the groans from his siblings were impossible to even try to cling to last of sleep. Will stared at the ceiling for a long moment before sitting up. 

“Morning everyone.” He called in his most enthusiastic voice. He was the head counsellor, he had to pretend that waking up at 6am everyday was an advantage about being the children of Apollo.   
“Fuck off.” Called one of his younger siblings, as he did every morning before he woke up properly.   
“Not today Noah! Now, first person up gets first shower and hot water!”   
Soon the cabin was bustling with campers arguing over showers or who’s towel was whose or the ownership of a ukulele, but these were simple things that Will could deal with. He handed Nicky a new towel, and took the ukulele for himself to change the strings after James and Ava managed to snap one. 

He had sorted out the schedules of the infirmary today- Kayla with Noah for breakfast to lunch; him and James for after lunch and Cecily and him on standby for after-dinner in case a particularly incompetent camper choked on a marshmallow or fell in the campfire. 

Finally the whole camp was ready to go to the dining pavilion and Will ushered them out, feeling like a proud mother hen as he counted them all.   
“I’ll see you guys in there!” He called before running in the opposite direction to the Hades cabin. It wasn’t as late as he knew Nico would’ve liked but Nico had to get up anyway.   
He knocked on the door, as some kind of pre-warning before opening it. The room was dark with all the blinds shut and he could just make out the lump of Nico in the bed, bundled up in his duvet. 

“Nico~” He called softly, heading over to the bed and leaning over his boyfriend. Peeling his blankets off of him -how Nico didn’t suffocate to death or overheat under his mound of covers, Will would never know- to reveal his pale face, still relaxed in sleep. 

“Neeks, c’mon time to get up, sweetheart.” Nico made a groan and Will bent his head over him to dust kisses across his cheeks and forehead and neck.   
“Nico sweetie, wakey wakey.” Nico’s eyes flickered open to glare at him, and he tried to roll over to get away from him. Will grinned at the back of Nico’s head. He’d tried to be nice to his boyfriend but now it was time for the big guns.

Will pulled the duvet back further. Nico was wearing a skull-and-crossbones shirt and a pair of boxers and Will slipped his fingers under his shirt, before ruthlessly tickling Nico.   
Nico immediately started flailing and yelling and Will had to duck back to avoid an arm to the nose. Nico was now properly glaring at him, trying to pull the duvet over him.   
“Will, just five more minutes.” He groaned, sleep-slurred and Will stroked his hair. 

“You’re going to miss breakfast.” He told him and Nico grabbed hold of his wrist and tried to tug him in closer. 

“Ten minutes?” He tried, pulling himself closer to Will so he could bury his face in his waist. 

“That’s not any better.” Will cooed, still running his fingers through Nico’s hair. Nico groaned softly, and Will could tell he was already drifting off again.   
“Why do you hate me?” He asked in a muffled voice and Will smiled softly where Nico couldn’t see him. 

“C’mon baby,” He tried to encourage him, and Nico finally sat up, rubbing at his eyes and pushing his hair away from his face.   
“Baby?” Nico muttered, still glaring at everything. “I’m older than you.” 

“Shhhh, that’s just weird now, babe.” Will laughed pulling Nico in for a hug and felt the way his boyfriend relaxed against him. A few months ago he could hardly get a hug out of Nico and when he tried to wake him up, Nico would wake up disoriented and try to attack him. 

“Get dressed.” He nudged him gently and Nico tried to shift off the bed. 

“No one would care if I just showed up.” He muttered, just to be annoying. Will was more than used to this and began making Nico’s bed to stop him getting back in.   
“Yes they would sweetie.” Nico gave him a half-assed middle finger as he picked up his favourite pair of tight jeans and a ‘The Ramones’ T-shirt. He shuffled to the bathroom to change, still looking like a zombie. Will thought about helping his boyfriend tidy up his room but decided that if he didn’t even tidy his own cabin properly he wasn’t going to tidy Nico’s.   
When Nico came out of the bathroom eventually he bounced up to meet him in the middle of the floor, greeting him with a kiss to the forehead.   
“You ready to go?” He asked, lips pressed against his temple. Nico wriggled out of his arms and gave him a fond nudge.   
“As I’ll ever be.”


	17. In a Different Clothing Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been up last night but I had a bit of an emergency and,,, yeah. I'm just going to blot it out with more gay fanfiction so :):):)   
> Hope you enjoy reading and please leave a kudos/bookmark/comment!

"What do you mean I need a makeover?" Nico asked. Piper and Jason took hold of his arms and began steering him towards the Aphrodite cabin. He saw the curtains in the window twitch and the door ominously swung open. He began trying to dig his heels in and craned to look over his shoulder at the infirmary but Will wasn't coming to save him.

"Well, you don't  _need_  one but you could do with one." Piper told him cheerily as she hauled him along. Nico glared at her, he'd thought Piper was cool on the Argo II but evidently not.

He was pushed through the door of the Aphrodite cabin before he knew what was happening and Jason was standing in front of the door like a bouncer when he tried to escape. He could shadow travel out but Piper still had a vice-like grip on his arm.

"So, you're pretty emo aren't you?" Some girl was saying, and Nico frowned.

"Well, I prefer goth-" he started, but the girl cut him off.

"You say that, but you're not  _committing_ to the role!" She told him, and Nico slowly connected her to Drew, the Aphrodite kid with an attitude. "You're wearing ratty T-Shirts and jeans, and that gross aviator jacket."

Nico opened his mouth to argue but Drew ploughed on like he wasn't there.

"But what you need is a new wardrobe, with proper emo clothes, to  _wow_ your boyfriend." She finally paused as if to let him speak, but he was suddenly caught up in wanting to 'wow' Will. Before he could gather himself to protest again, she was turning around and waving a hand at the group of campers who were standing ready with arms full of black clothes, hairspray and… makeup.

The campers advanced and Nico backed up into Jason, who caught his shoulders gently. "Hey Neeks, they won't hurt you." He told the smaller boy with a grin, but Nico could tell he was glad he wasn't on the receiving side of the Aphrodite campers.

"I can't believe you've forsaken me like this." Nico told him and Jason laughed, leading him forward to sit him in an admittedly comfy chair and the campers descended on him.

"Face and hair first and then clothes." Drew called and suddenly a young girl was looming in alarmingly close. For a shocked second Nico thought she was going to kiss him and jerked back.

"Eyebrows need work, eyelashes are nice. He needs a good wing, and maybe some concealer." She called out to the other campers, and Nico gave Piper a scared sideways look.

"I don't need concealer."

Piper made a face. "Can't agree with you there Nico. Just for your eyes."

Before he could complain anymore- and Nico was beginning to think no one wanted to listen to him- Piper pulled out a packet of cards and waved them at him.

"We have time for a game?" She told him, and damn, she knew his weaknesses.

He nodded and the boy who was playing his hair groaned. Piper smirked and tried to hide it.

"It's best if you just stay still." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

He shuffled the cards for the three of them, and he definitely noted how Jason stepped away from the door to sit down and play, and they began to play, while Nico's hair was tugged and, much to his horror, cut.

"What are you doing?" He squawked and the boy leaned into his vision.

"I'm cutting your dead ends off. It'll look tidier and easier to manage." He explained, and Nico reluctantly calmed down. Easier to manage did sound good.

"Only a few inches." He muttered.

"An undercut?" The boy bargained and Nico deliberated for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

"Maybe another time." He said finally. Piper gave him a triumphant grin which he chose to ignore.

XXX

Their Myth-O-Magic game was cut short when his cards were taken off him swiftly and Jason and Piper were forced to stand in front of him while two boys sat next to him and took his hands.

"Now what's happening?" He asked hopelessly and one of the boys waved a pair of small scissors at him.

"We're just fixing up your nails so we can paint them."

Nico frowned, trying to reclaim his hands again. "Boys don't wear nail polish." He said, a questioning tone in his voice.

Both boys flashed him their nails- one with some kind of holographic glitter pattern and the other with hot pink polish- and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You can wear whatever you want, ignore what other people think." The boy on his right side said, clipping his nails and buffing them. "Plus, we're only painting them black unless you want something else?"

Nico nodded slowly. "I'm fine with black." He said, wondering what his sister would say if she saw him now. Or his mother. Bianca would always paint his nails with a pot of their mother's stolen polish if he asked but it would be removed swiftly by their mother when they went out in public.

While he was silent, Lacey, a kind girl who was one of the few he recognised, leaned in with a pair of tweezers.

"What are you doing?" He asked as threateningly as he could.

"I'm just tidying up your eyebrows. Nothing major just getting rid of the uni-brow." She told him, before plucking out a hair.

Nico gave a yelp of pain and he could see Jason and Piper laughing. "I don't have a uni-brow!" He argued. His eyes were watering and he blinked, annoyed.

Piper didn't look so sure again. "It's not a  _bad_  unibrow."

"Then why are we plucking it?"

Piper went silent. After a minute of torture Lacey leaned back and brushed off his eyebrows.

"Piper I'm going to kill you." Nico got out through gritted teeth.

"I'm not even doing anything to you, except letting you win at Myth-A Magic."

"It's Myth-O-Magic, not Myth-"

"Isn't it time for the make up?" Piper said brightly and Drew herself leaned again, armed with an eyeliner pencil.

"I want big wings." Nico said and she looked surprised but proud.

"I can definitely-"

"So I can fly away form this bullshit."

Jason burst into laughter next to him, dropping his cards as he did so. Damn he'd had the Venus Seduction Card. If he'd known how to use it he could have taken most of his and Piper's cards.

Drew looked a lot less proud. "Anyway, I'm the best in the cabin at this. You need to close your eyes."

Nico frowned and looked at Piper, who gave him a reassuring smile. "You're not going to get hurt Nico." She told him and he relented, closing his eyes for Drew.

XXX

"Ow, fuck, you got it in my eye!" Nico's eyes started watering as Drew swapped her mascara wand for a wad of tissues.

"Stop crying! You're smudging everything!"

"I can't help it!" Nico had been sitting here far too long, and he was getting fidgety. "Piper, you lied."

Piper shrugged but had the decency to look guilty. "Look, I said you wouldn't get hurt if you did what you were told and didn't shift around."

"This is nothing compared to what's coming next!" Lacey told him and Nico felt his heart sink.

"What's coming next?" He asked, side-eyeing Piper who was suddenly staring at her nails.

"Take your trousers off!" Drew announced and Nico was just about to fade into the shadows before Piper's hand covered his.

"Leave your boxers on. There's nothing none of us haven't seen before." Drew said dismissively. Nico sent wild looks around the room of about ten campers, some of which half-heartedly covered their eyes.

"What are you doing to my legs?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're just going to wax them." Drew said like it was no big deal and Piper's hand held on even tighter.

"That hurts." Nico said, narrowing his eyes at her and she leaned over him, narrowing her eyes right back.

"You can't handle some waxing?" She goaded him and he glared at her even more ferociously.

"Just cover your eyes. All of you." He declared, feeling childish. Everyone did, albeit a few with some eyerolls.

He took his jeans off and sat back down, his face burning. Drew rolled her eyes one final time at the whole spectacle before motioning for one of her siblings bringing forward a pot of wax and some wooden sticks.

"Are those bone boxers?" Jason asked, innocently enough and Nico glared at the middle of the room again.

"Not a word, Grace."

After poorly hiding his laugh, Jason held out his hand for Nico to take. "Squeeze my hand if it hurts." He told him simply and Nico reached for Piper's hand as well.

"Nico, she hasn't even put the wax on yet." Piper told Nico, who was clutching her hand for all he was worth.

"But this is your fault so you deserve it." He grit his teeth at the feeling of the wax being spread and then nearly bit through his lip when Drew ripped it.

"Oh fucking hell." He muttered, gripping Piper and Jason's hands hard.

XXX

After an eternity Drew leaned back and sighed happily. "See that didn't hurt too much! You look much better now!"

Nico tried not to take it too harshly and jumped to his feet as soon as he could. His legs were tingling and he didn't like it at all. His skinny legs looked far too pale and knobbly and he tried to reach for his jeans.

"Can I see-?"

"Nope! Not until you have your clothes on."

Nico looked down at the clothes he was wearing and Drew tutted loudly, throwing a big pile of clothes at him.

"Bathroom's over there," She waved a hand at a closed door. "No peeking and do not mess your hair or face."

Nico headed for the door and locked it securely behind him. He began sorting through the pile and found that thankfully he could keep his own boxers on.

He pulled on a pair of jeans with more rips than actual fabric and found they fit him exactly. They even looked quite nice, from what he could see of them. For the goddess of beauty's cabin's bathroom there were no mirrors. He had a feeling they had been taken out because of him.

There was a pounding on the door and Nico almost dropped the T-Shirt he was holding.

"You better not have shadow-travelled away in there, di Angelo!" Piper was calling.

"What are you going to do if I have?" Nico snapped back and pulled his shirt off as carefully as he could. His hair felt lighter around his head and the ends were soft and feathery. He just hoped Will liked his 'new look'.

He squashed down the part of him that said Will would think he looked stupid, especially when he held out the T-shirt (also with several holes gaping in it) with a large skull on it.

"Did you pick these out of a dumpster?" He called, feeling stupid about putting the clothes on.

"The holes were already there! It's fashion!" Drew yelled, sounding like she was pressed up against the door.

He slipped the shirt on and looked down at himself, hoping he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt.

"Come out Nico!" Piper called, and Nico couldn't resist.

"I'm gay Piper!" He heard Jason and smirked, feeling proud enough to open the door.

Drew clapped her hands together and Piper grinned at him. The other Aphrodite kids looked pretty impressed too and Jason offered him a high five.

"How do I look?" He asked, rather meekly.

"Fantastic! You didn't even smudge your makeup!" Drew exclaimed.

"You look great Nico, but there's one thing that would make you look better." Nico crossed his arms, waiting while Piper reached into a wardrobe and pulled out a leather jacket, complete with skull-and-crossbones patch on the back and metal spikes on the shoulders. Nico's mouth fell open.

He took it from her and his arms sagged with how heavy it was to hold. He put it on and laughed at how comfy it was, and how well it fit.

"Well, maybe two more things." Jason added and pulled a pair of combat boots from behind his back. They looked to be Nico's size and he gasped at them, staring up at Jason with shining eyes.

"Try them on. I just need to go and… Do something." Jason gave him a clap on the back, avoiding the spikes well and left the cabin. Nico sat down to put the shoes on but glanced after him.

"Where's he gone?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere!" Piper said just a bit too shrilly and waved briskly at a girl struggling with a massive full-length mirror.

"Now, are you ready to see yourself?" She asked, and the girl spun the mirror around so Nico could see himself.

He looked… He looked good. His eyes didn't seem so sunken and dark with the eyeliner around them and his eyebags were covered by the concealer. The jacket looked cool on him, and fit him better than he expected. The outfit overall looked great.

He turned to Piper with a big grin. "Thanks Piper. And you guys."

Drew looked pleased and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It was an emergency."

"Are these all mine?" He asked in awe, straightening his jacket over his shoulders and Piper gave him a sisterly grin.

"Of course they are Neeks."

Before Nico could thank her, there was a knock at the door. Nico turned around, and one of the Aphrodite campers opened the door.

Will was standing in front of Jason, with the older boy's hands cupped over his eyes.

"Why am I here again?" Will asked, and Nico looked at Piper with a worried look. What if Will didn't like his outfit? He wouldn't like his makeup and he reached up to try and scrub it off.

Piper caught his hand, and squeezed it gently. "He'll like it, don't worry." She whispered. Nico didn't really believe her but stood in the middle of the cabin.

"Ready?" Called Jason and Nico nodded with a thick swallow.

Will blinked at the light but they quickly focused in on Nico, who was fidgeting on the spot.

"Wow." He said softly and Nico felt his cheeks flush. Will stepped closer to him, his eyes wide. He cupped Nico's cheeks and Nico was relieved at the adoration in Will's eyes. Of course Will would like his clothes, Will liked everything.

"You look rather dashing." He said, a wide smile on his face and Nico gave a nervous chuckle.

"You like it?" He asked, still unsure about the whole ensemble himself.

"I love it! The jacket really suits you, and I definitely like the jeans. Your hair's really cute too." He winked and Nico distantly heard the squeals of the Aphrodite campers.

Will leaned in and kissed him briefly, aware of the other campers watching them and kept it innocent for Nico's sake. "You look fantastic." He murmured in his ear after he pulled away.

Nico's cheeks were rather pink now and Will reached for his hand and grinned at Drew and Piper.

"Am I allowed to steal him away?" He asked, and Piper waved at them.

"Go on, Nico check your jacket pocket." She called as Will pulled him towards the door. Nico waved back at her and gave the Aphrodite campers a rare smile.

"Thanks guys."

When they were out of the cabin and in the cool evening air, Will pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

When they pulled away, Nico started walking to his cabin. "They're still watching us." He told his boyfriend and when Will looked back at the cabin, all the faces in the windows ducked. He laughed at the obviousness and jogged to catch up with Nico, catching his hand in his own.

"What's in your jacket pocket?" He asked, and Nico felt for second before swearing.

"What?" Will asked again, reached into the pocket closest to him and pulling out a small, capped bottle. Nico held up the foil wrapper from the other pocket.

"They've put condoms and lube in it." He groaned and Will laughed, loud in the quiet night.

"Well I guess we better use them then."


	18. In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to everyone collecting GCSE results tomorrow!  
> Got a feeling I'm screwed but! I'm sure the grade boundaries are low thanks to memes and Gen Z depression!   
> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos/bookmarks/comments!

“Neeks!” Nico looked panicked at the door to his cabin. A tie hung around his neck and his shirt was untucked. His pant legs were just a bit too long and they felt loose and scratchy around his thighs. “Are you ready?”

“No!” Nico cried.

“Are you naked?” Will asked, and Nico could hear the smirk on his face. The door began to swing open and, out of a lack of any other options, Nico picked up one of his dress shoes and lobbed it at the door.

This did not deter Will, who opened the door a little more cautiously, peeking around it. He looked down at the shoe and then at Nico with an offended look on his face.

“You threw a shoe at me?”

“It was to keep you out.” Nico explained, but Will had moved on from the shoe and onto Nico’s general appearance.

The god’s were holding a party to celebrate the New Olympus, and all of the Seven and heroes who had been involved were invited. Nico had agreed to attend if he could bring Will with him as a plus one, and he was already regretting that decision.

Hades had given his son a new black suit- complete with a black silk shirt, a striking white tie and black leather dress shoes- supposedly all tailored to him. Perhaps Hades thought Nico was taller because Nico was in danger of tripping over the hem of his own trousers.

Will looked good in his suit-given by Apollo. His tie was perfectly tied, his blazer was tight-fitting and the trousers were sharply creased.

“Do you need a hand with…” Will waved a hand at all of Nico’s body. “That?”

Nico felt his face flush but he nodded.

Will stepped closer, and picked up the ends of Nico’s tie. “You really don’t know how to tie a tie?” He teased lightly and Nico glared at him.

“I lived in a massive arcade for four decades, then lived on the streets for years. I can wear a toga well though.”

Will laughed softly and deftly tied Nico’s tie for him.

“All done. What do I get?” Will asked, and Nico scrunched his nose up at him.

“Thanks Will?”

Will rolled his eyes right back at Nico and, pulling him in by his tie, kissed him. His free hand immediately settled over Nico’s hip, his thumb rubbing the jut of his hip gently as Nico pressed against him. When Nico tried pawing at his jacket, Will drew back, letting go of his tie to wag a finger at him.

“No touching. It took me half an hour and three siblings to get dressed. Plus we don’t have a lot of time. No, not even for a quickie.” He gave Nico a knowing look and Nico’s face flushed and he opened his mouth to retort angrily.

“I wasn’t even thinking of that!” He argued and was cut off by another kiss.

“No quickies at the party either.” Will added and Nico glared at him, but it wasn’t heated.

Will retrieved the other shoe while Nico tried to do his own cufflinks up. He had managed one by the time Will returned and his boyfriend snickered at the small skulls in his cuffs before doing the other one for him.

“You can tuck your own shirt in.” Will told him with a laugh, before nudging him towards the bathroom. Nico followed, just trusting Will to do whatever was best. He was handed a tub of hair wax when he was in front of the mirror and Will hooked his chin over his shoulder, giving him half a hug.

“Slick your bangs back. Not that much, no, no more than that, less, less!” Will directed over Nico’s shoulder while Nico tried to scoop some hair gel out of the container. Nico gave a frustrated noise, but finally he seemed to have the perfect amount and he began running his slicked hands through his hair, slicking it back until it looked… kind of good.

While he was trying to tame his hair, Will’s hands had snaked around his waist and then into his pockets. Nico froze when he felt Will’s hands concerningly close to his… crotch.

“Will!” He yelped, as his boyfriend’s hands were _right there_. Will gave him a smirk in the mirror and kissed his jaw.

“What?” he asked innocently and Nico tried not to lean back into his touch. He didn’t lean away though.

“You said no quickies!” Nico didn’t quite know why he was complaining but he was sure they were running out of time to be at the Big House to head to the party.

“Did I say that?” Will asked, his hands moving even closer and Nico swallowed hard, staring at his dilated eyes and flushed cheeks in the mirror.

“Hmmm, guess I did.” And Will removed his hands and stepped back and Nico cursed himself for protesting.

Finally they were at the door to the Hades cabin and Nico was still somehow breathing after Will’s stunt in the bathroom and when Will had knelt in front of him to tie up his shoelaces and looked up at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips when Nico had complained about how lewd he was being.

Will straightened Nico’s collar one last time, and gave him an appraising once-over.

“Are you ready?” He asked, reaching for the door handle. Nico patted himself down, checking the sword hanging at his side and nodded.

Will smiled at him- softly for once, not seductive or suggestive- and pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek.

“You look fine.” He told him and Nico grinned back at him.

“Not as good as you.”

“Nope, you look better than me, handsome.”

“You’re the handsome one here-“

Nico was interrupted by a bang on the door.

“That’s so cute guys, but c’mon there’s a party we gotta go to.” Piper called, and the door swung open to reveal her and Jason smirking at them.

The two boys followed them, both mildly embarrassed.

“You’re the hottest thing here.” Will leaned in to Nico to whisper.

“Oh my gods, Will.”


	19. Doing Something Together (Trampolining)

“Cool. Mostly okay work everyone.” Nico gave his class of first-years a farewell thumbs up, before sheathing his own sword and walking off.

“When’s the next class?” One sweating boy asked, holding his side. An overenthusiastic Hermes kid had smacked him in the side with a blunt pole and he seemed to still be struggling with it.

Nico shrugged, not turning around. “When I give a fuck about it.” He told him. He caught sight of Will standing at the entrance to the arena, hands on his hips and sighed.

“This time next week. We might try actual swords if you guys can act like adults.”

He jogged towards Will before one of them could ask him another question and gave him a small grin, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“Why are you wearing that jacket when it’s so hot?” Will asked, lacing their hands together.

“Because I look cool in it.” He noticed they weren’t heading towards the Dining Pavilion or the Hades Cabin, but rather heading up towards the Big House.

“What’s going on?” He asked, and Will flashed him a wide smile.

“We’re on a very important visit to the town to conduct important business.” Will told him in a grand voice before cracking a secretive smile. “Or at least that’s what I’m telling Chiron. We’re going on a date.”

“Oh really, Master Solace?” Came Chiron’s voice and Nico saw how Will winced before he turned around.

“We have very important business Chiron.” He tried to salvage the situation and the centaur only laughed.

“Well as you are both senior campers, and head counsellors…” Chiron continued and Nico had a feeling it was a bit generous to call him a head counsellor when he was the only camper in his cabin but he wasn’t going to argue.

“And we can defend ourselves.” Will pressed.

“But you did also almost destroy the last ice cream shop you went to.” Chiron raised his eyebrows and Nico winced. Will shrugged, a ‘what can you do?’ look on his face.

Chiron rolled his eyes good-naturedly and handed Will a demigod-friendly walkie-talkie prototype. “Get out and go have fun. But take this and take care.”

XXX

“Where are we going again?” Nico asked, somewhat grumpily as they walked through the town. Nico had his new boots on, and they were beginning to chafe. His old boots were moulded to his feet after years of wearing them on the run, but these were brand new. They wouldn’t take long to break in.

Will offered him a smile which he grudgingly returned.

“You’ll find out when we get there.” He told him. “We’re not too far away.” He promised and Nico continued following him.

Finally they got to a glass-fronted shop, tucked in the back of a mall.

“Here we are!” Will said grandly and gestured at the sign over the door.

“Bounce.” Nico said flatly, reading the brightly-coloured sign.

“It’s a new trampolining place that’s just opened up.” Will explained, swinging the door open for Nico and heading up to the counter.

While Will paid for the two of them, Nico signed a waiver sheet with more nonchalance than he thought he would feel when reading ‘In case of death, grievous injury, broken limbs, maiming, blood loss, or other emergency situations Bounce is not to be held responsible!”

“Did you check this place for monsters too?” He asked Will, who was balancing against Nico to take off his yellow Converse. The sudden fear on Will’s face told him that it had not been checked.

Nico sighed, and began unlacing his own boots. He was sure he could fight off a monster without a sword and with trampolines.

He handed his boots to the attendant with a glare and a warning to keep them safe, in return for a hot-pink pair of socks.

“I like your nails.” The attendant said kindly, with a mildly scared expression on her face and Nico, awkward with compliments, just nodded.

He knew Will was laughing at him when he turned back around and nudged him with a glare.

“I think your nails look nice too.” Will added, leaning in close. “And your fingers. And your hands especially when they’re wrap-“

Nico nudged him again, harder, his face flaming red. ”There are mortals! Mortal children!” He whispered frantically and Will sniggered, pulling him towards the big room of trampolines set into the floor and even on the walls.

Will leapt onto one and Nico followed him hesitantly. “How old are you?” He asked mockingly as Will did a sit-drop. He had to admit it looked fun but he was a mature adult.

“Come on Neeks, let yourself have fun!” Will called, now bouncing away from Nico on a line of trampolines. Nico let himself smile, just the tiniest bit, and began to follow him, not bouncing quite as high but he had to admit that it was fun.   

XXX

Half an hour later, Nico had beaten Will three times in a row on the basketball game. Will tried to bounce and shoot the ball in the hoop, but fell just a bit short. Nico took his place and ball and shot the ball in with one jump.

“How are you doing that? You’re smaller than me.” Will asked, his cheeks red with exertion. Nico shrugged, bouncing gently on the spot.

“I’m cooler than you.” He told him, before bouncing off to try out the other games.

There was a massive trampoline dodgeball area but two-person dodgeball just wasn’t as fun as a big group.

“Imagine Percy and the Seven here.” Will said, as they made their way past it. Nice snorted.

“We would get thrown out in five minutes.” Nico rolled his eyes with a fond grin.

“But it would be a great five minutes.” Nico couldn’t deny it, but he still winced at the destruction that would be caused. Maybe one day they could all get together and give it a try.

XXX

“Hey Nico I bet you can’t do a flip.” Will called. Nico was a few trampolines over, trying to copy Will as he did sit-drops.

Nico stumbled as he got up, but bounced to one side of his trampoline so he had space.

He managed to pull one off well, landing perfectly with his arms spread. Will’s mouth fell open.

“You can do a flip but not a sit-drop?” He asked, and Nico shrugged.

“Sit drops are complicated.” Will didn’t even try to understand that comment.

“Teach me!”

 

XXX

Another half an hour later had them trying to cross a foam pit on monkey bars. Nico just about managed but he could feel a pull in his shoulder that would hurt tomorrow. Will had the noodle arms of a healer not a fighter and managed a few, before faceplanting the foam cubes.

“Nico I don’t think I can get out.” Will said as he rolled around in the pit, slowly sinking down. Nico shrugged from the safety of solid ground.

“Bye Will.” He said simply and Will writhed even more, reaching out for Nico’s hand.

“C’mon Neeks, you wouldn’t leave your favourite boyfriend here would you? Your best bro? Your bestie?” Will whined and Nico sighed heavily and crouched by the edge of the pit, reaching out a hand for Will to grab.

Around the point where Will grabbed on, Nico realised he’d made a fatal mistake.

Will tugged Nico into the pit on top and to the side of him before scrambling to the side as fast as he could to avoid Nico’s wrath.

“What the _fuck_ Will?” Nico yelled, as he found himself being dragged down by the sinister cubes.

“Take him as a sacrifice!” Will was saying to… the cubes, as he hauled himself over the edge. Nico managed to grab hold of his foot and dragged him back in.

“You are such a little shit.” Nico told Will, his face dipping close to kiss his cheek subtly enough that any mortal children would think it was a headbutt or an accident, before trying to get to the side before he suffocated. “I can’t believe you just did that to your favourite boyfriend.”

When he had pulled himself out of the cubes, he helped Will and flopped back, panting hard.

“Why doesn’t Camp have a trampoline park?” He asked, and Will lay alongside him, also breathing heavily.

“We should make one. But did you see the waiver form? I can’t cope with trampoline _and_ monster related injuries.” Will said, his hands waving in front of them.

Nico laughed and stood up finally, trying to decide what else to do.

“There’s an obstacle course.” Will pointed it out and immediately groaned as Nico bounced over to it.

“Can we slow down?” He asked, and Nico looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

“This was your idea, Will.” He called, and Will groaned back but Nico could hear him slowly jumping from trampoline to trampoline behind him.

The obstacle course was a series of swings, a suspended swaying log, ropes, a small angled ladder and a tightrope over another foam pit. Nico started on the swings, going from one to the other easy enough.

When he was halfway over the log, it began to shake alarmingly. Nico turned around to see Will wobbling onto it.

“One at a time!” He called, trying to reach the ropes at the other side before he fell over. Will waved a hand, his arms splayed out and legs shaking hard.

“It just makes it more fun. Think of it as the extreme version.” Nico took the biggest step he could manage before jumping to one of the ropes, his socked feet trying not to slip off of the knot.

“Will,” he whined, from the safety of the rope and Will gave him a blinding smile that had Nico forgiving him almost immediately.

They managed the swinging ropes easily enough but ,of course, Will had to distract Nico again.

As Nico made his way up the ladder, set at a 45-degree slope, Will waited behind him. “At least the view’s good.” He teased, and Nico stopped to turn and stare at Will in shock.

“Will! Stop!”

Will did not, in fact, stop and barely restrained himself from touching Nico’s choice ass.

Nico turned around when he was at the top of the ladder and stuck his tongue out at Will.

“You’re awful.” He told his boyfriend, glad the area around them was mostly empty.

Will winked as he scaled the last few rungs.

“You’re attractive.”

Nico could only glare at Will as he turned around again to try the tightrope. He could feel Will’s eyes still fixed on him and tried to ignore it so he could get across the suspended cord.

“Hey Neeks.” Will called, and Nico didn’t even bother turning his head. He tottered one step further on the rope, his legs shaking as he tried to stay balanced. “You’re really cute.”

That was the furthest thing from what Nico had been expecting. In his second of shock, he toppled off the rope. He landed on his back, with his feet tangled in the rope above him and he started to glare at Will for knocking him off-balance, but it faded when he saw Will. He was stretched across the whole ladder, with his arms folded over the top, and he was mid-laugh, his stupid, dumb snorting laughter awfully endearing.

Nico watched as Will laughed so hard he fell off the ladder and landed in the cube pit. He dragged himself over to Nico, almost crying. It was too risky to kiss properly but he kissed his cheek, still sniggering. Nico couldn’t help a smile break across his face at how pleased with himself Will looked.

“I can’t believe you.” Nico sighed, resigned to his fate. “I was almost across too.”

Will shrugged, his limbs somehow already coiled around Nico like an octopus. Nico pushed him away and started for the edge.

“I’m going to do it this time I swear.” Will stayed, neck deep in cubes as he watched Nico wobble over the tightrope, a fond grin on his face.

When Nico managed it, Will clapped loudly, until Nico hushed him with a grin on his face.

XXX

“Hey. Hey guys? Yeah you two?” An attendant was picking his way across the trampolines towards Nico and Will who were practising flips. Nico immediately thought of his sword in the locker he and Will had shared and wondered why he had entered the trampoline park when he knew it wasn’t fully monster check.

“How long have you two been here?” He asked and Nico let himself relax just a little.

“A couple of hours?” Will said, looking at Nico who just shrugged back.

“What colour bands do you have?” The man asked and they both held up matching green bands. The attendant looked confused.

“Green bands were asked to leave two hours ago.”

Nico couldn’t help but laugh. They had been joking about the Seven getting thrown out and now they were.

“We’re so sorry, we’ll go right away.” Will said, looking mildly mortified.

They stumbled off the trampolines, Will starting to laugh when they were out of earshot.

“We’ve been here four hours Nico.” He muttered as he opened the locker and failed to stop another snorting laugh form coming out.

“This is going to hurt so bad tomorrow.”


	20. In Battle, Side By Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bashed out in literal minutes, and it's kind of bad but I just wanted to get something up to say that I haven't forgotten this story but I'm working on it! I'll try not to let it run over to September but I'm about 6 days late so... We'll work on it okay. 
> 
> Anyway, have a very short angsty chapter that will have a sequel tomorrow! If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry and I'll probably like,,, properly re-edit change some stuff up later, but look just take it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (A tired) Fez.

 

The battle was quick—an attack by a hastily assembled group of monster who had used surprise as their main strategy, and this surprise attack seemed new to even the monster themselves—and dirty.

Nico had been in the infirmary with Will, finally finishing restocking the first-aid kits when the conch shell began blowing. Nico knew automatically it was far too early for dinner, and the screams form outside made his stomach sink. He sprung to his feet, holding a hand out to Will.

“Stay here, stay safe for the people who need you.” Nico said quickly, wishing he had some kind of armour. He only had his sword but he knew it would be enough.

“Nico, no stop. No shadow-travelling!” Nico was already melting into the shadows before Will had finished his sentence. He hated having to ditch Will like that but Will wasn’t a fighter, he was a healer, and the most needed after the battle.

He was on the green by the Big House when he opened his eyes and saw the monsters come charging down the hill. The Camp was prepared, and there was already a group of demigods with weapons. He managed to grab a shield off of someone who was trying to equip everyone.

He cast one last look up at the infirmary before closing his eyes and fading into the darkness. He hadn’t been cleared for shadow-travelling quite yet but he was healthier than he had been in a long time.

He appeared within the ranks of monsters, scything through a few at a time, trying to thin their ranks before they reached the main camp. He earned his title of Ghost King as he wisped into shadows before any monsters could try and maim him and reappeared a few meters over, his Stygian Iron sword already impaling another monster.

When they reached the camp, he hadn’t made a massive dent on their numbers, but maybe it was enough to help the campers.

He continued fighting hard, and he could see the other demigods laying into the monsters with swords. Something exploded, somewhere, and the ground beneath his feet shook. He almost tumbled over, and realised that maybe he had been pushing it with the shadow-travelling. The world was spinning maybe just a bit too much.

While the Seven wasn’t here, the Camp had good fighters—Clarisse and the other Ares kids were good, and the Hermes kids were good with knives—and he had the feeling it was almost going well, the monsters didn’t seem too talented with swords, (although a few had almost gotten him with some kind of acid spit. He could hear his shield sizzling and he was just glad it wasn’t his arm) until he saw Will.

Will, beautiful, stupid Will, who just wanted to help people had left the infirmary and was kneeling over a wounded demigod, his back turned to the most of the battle. Austin was standing by him, shooting down monsters with his bow, but he turned to focus on one farther away, missing one that was steadily getting closer to Will.

Nico knew what was going to happen a few seconds before it did, and, hardly thinking about it, pulled himself into the shadows, focusing only on Will, Will, Will.

He re-emerged in the space between the creature’s claws and Will’s back, his sword swinging but far too slow to stop the monster’s acid-spit-soaked claws from splitting his side. His sword stuttered as it entered the monster but it was enough to kill it, and it exploded into dust. Nico fell, and even when he was possibly fatally wounded (or maybe he was just being dramatic again) he made an effort to roll away from Will, so he didn’t land on his boyfriend.

His hands cupped his side, and he could feel blood gushing out from between his fingers. Will turned to look at him and Nico could’ve cried at the horror in his eyes.

“Nico? Nico, what-?” He had seen the bloody slashes down his side- oh and it had managed to ruin his new favourite T-Shirt- and the dust and claw-trophy behind him. Will was smart and he pieced together what had happened.

He reached for Nico, his touch impossibly gentle. Nico tried to smile at him but his side was really, really hurting.

“Austin! Austin!” Will was shouting as he cradled Nico’s face and Nico took hold of his wrist and then fumbled for the wounded demigod by his head. He closed his eyes and used the last of his strength to shadow-travel the three of them to the infirmary.

He could feel the change in flooring and Will’s gasp of surprise. Nico couldn’t open his eyes and he was so, so tired. He just hoped that Will wouldn’t charge out into battle again.

“Nico, Nico babe, stay with me. Open your eyes.” Nico tried his hardest, he didn’t want Will to sound so scared, but the shadows were as inviting as they had always been, and he faded away into darkness and sleep.


	21. Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boi, this is even more choppy than the other one, but look I'm getting through the chapters quickly enough. Sorry for any mistakes/any angst-fueled crying, etc etc.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was a while later when Nico finally woke up. His side was still aching and his head spun when raised his head and he was thirsty.

It was dark outside, but the fact that he was in a infirmary bed and his side was bandaged up, he could figure out they'd won the battle.

He lifted his head, and his gaze softened when he saw Will asleep in a chair pulled up close to the bed. His head was on Nico's thigh and he was holding his hand. He didn't want to wake Will up, having had no idea of how long Will had slept for but he had to shift in the bed, his position putting pressure on his hurt side. Will had always slept lightly and he raised his head blearily.

"Babe?" He asked thickly and Nico smiled at him softly.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered. "You can come up on here to lie down." He shifted over and patted the bed. The infirmary beds were narrow but Nico had no qualms about cuddling up to Will for a night.

Will stumbled to his feet and he seemed to be about to just climb up next to Nico, but his eyes cleared of sleep and he squinted at Nico.

"You're awake." He said and Nico went still at the ice in his voice. He had known he would be in trouble for what he'd done. "After being cut by some monster's poison claws! I don't even know what that poison is!"

"I'm fine." He started but he knew the hurt on Will's face couldn't just be dismissed.

"I told you no shadow-travelling." Will started and Nico glanced around the room. They were in a separate private room from the main infirmary but it was still the middle of the night.

"You didn't listen, you just ran off to put yourself in danger. What would you have done if you passed out from over-exerting yourself in battle, or fainted when you're trying to fight and been attacked?"

Nico bristled, about to argue that he didn't  _faint_  but the devastation on Will's face made him fall silent.

"What would  _I_ have done?" He whispered in the dead of the night. "You don't care, you just charge off thinking you're invincible."

"I was trying to  _help_  you." Nico pressed, swinging his legs off of the bed to try and go to Will to comfort him but Will took a step back and pointed a threatening finger at him.

"You stay in that bed and you heal." He hissed, and Nico didn't think he'd heard him sound so venomous before. "You owe me that much."

Nico was shocked into a stunned silence while Will stalked out of the room. He stared after him for a long time, hearing his footsteps leave the infirmary hall and Nico behind.

He lowered himself gingerly back onto the bed, not quite succeeding in shutting out the parts of himself that told him that Will had enough of his recklessness and his neediness and his patheticness.

And if Nico cried into his blistered palms until the sun rose again, well, there was no one there to see him.


	22. Making Up After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heely's into depression* yeet uh have this I guess. 
> 
> This is the last writing-bad-gay-fanfiction-to-forget-reality chapter tonight but I have another half-written chapter (lots more fluff in that, and Nico dances so I guess you can look forwards to that) to finish tomorrow and I'll post twice tomorrow. I swear.
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry for the sappiness/lack of proof reading/angst

Will had been avoiding Nico for two days now. Nico was fidgety and unhappy without him. He had sat alone at his table for breakfast and lunch—at least for the first day, after that he had just eaten in his room.

"You really should talk to him." Jason had told him. He'd come down from Camp Jupiter on short-notice after the invasion, to show support from Camp Jupiter and to help the campers in case of a second invasion. "He misses you."

Nico just grunted from where he was sat on his bed, obsessively sharpening his sword.

"I'm starting to get a bit worried. You're not planning on running him through with that?" Jason asked, and Nico gave a small huff of a laugh. "You're not planning on running  _me_  through with that, are you?"

He laughed again, his shoulders sagging and he fell back. He missed sleeping with Will, in the innocent definition of the word, and just being around him.

It was nice having someone care about him, who wasn't Jason or Percy.

"I just didn't want him to get hurt." He told the ceiling and Jason hummed in reply instead. "He ran down into battle to help the other campers and he almost got clawed by the monsters."

"But he doesn't want you to get hurt either. You do charge into battle without caring but you're still human. You still get hurt and it scares Will." Jason explained.

Nico was nodding along, having to admit Jason was right, until something in Jason's words clicked.

"Have you talked to Will about me?" He asked suspiciously and Jason looked away quickly.

"No I mean, I'm just saying hypothetically-"

"What else did he say? Does he hate me?" Nico asked, leaning forward intently.

Jason gave him a pitying look that didn't help Nico's anxiety at all. "You have it bad for him, and he has it bad for you. All I'm saying is talk to him. This isn't irreparable." There seemed to be a sadness lingering behind his eyes.

Nico nodded, getting to his feet and leaving his sword on his bed.

"Thanks, Jason." He said, but the grief in Jason's face made him stop. "Hey, really, thanks a lot. You're always really helpful. You're a good friend." He stumbled over his words, out of practise of speaking honestly with people.

Jason gave him an amused grin. "Thanks Nico." He told him, knowing what Nico meant in his rushed, unsure speech.

Nico hurried to the Apollo cabin. It was raining outside, nothing torrential but enough to flatten his hair against his head. He knocked before he could think otherwise.

One of Will's sisters answered the door, looking surprised to see him.

"I'm looking for-" Nico started, his words jumbling up together in his rush to hold onto his courage.

"Will?" The girl looked sympathetic but Nico was already scanning the room behind her. "He's not here." Nico could see his empty bunk and felt his heart sink.

"Do you know where-?" The girl's eyes flickered up to above Nico's head and his heart sank even more.

"Nico?" Came a voice behind him and Nico was sure his heart was somewhere in the Underworld, cowering right alongside his courage.

"Oh, hey." Nico said, turning around as casually as he could. He heard the Apollo cabin door slam shut behind him.

Will looked as fine as ever, but Nico could see circles under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped. He looked tired and… disappointed to see Nico.

"What did you need?" Will asked, his voice flat and Nico swallowed hard.

Will was one of the last good things left in his life and he was determined to hold onto him. "Hey, Will I just wanted to say sorry."

Will blinked in surprise and Nico wondered if an apology from him was really that surprising.

"For?" his… ex-boyfriend pressed and Nico knew it wouldn't have been that easy.

"For running off into battle without thinking. I'm useless out of battle, I know, but I just wanted to protect you and make sure you were safe. I saw the monster come up behind you and you didn't even have a knife. I just couldn't-" Nico was choking on tears at this point and he stared somewhere around Will's knees. He didn't want to see the cold attitude on Will's face.

"I can't lose you okay? You're really, really important to me and I can't stand for you to be hurt or killed and I just want you to be safe. And… And happy, and even if you're not happy with me, I just hope you're okay and…" Nico trailed off, blinking frantically. This whole scene was so pathetic he wouldn't be surprised if Will just left.

"Nico…" Will stepped forward and for a cold second Nico thought he was going to strike him. Then he was caught up in a hug, and all he could smell was Will's honeyed scent and suddenly he couldn't hold the tears back.

"Oh, Nico, I am happy with you. You're not useless." Nico heard through his own sobs and he was sure Will was sniffing too.

"I'm sorry too, I got mad and I shouldn't have, but I was so worried that you wouldn't pull through." Nico slowly sank to his knees, just clutching onto Will to ground him. "I can't lose you, and when I saw you took that hit for me… I'm the useless one, I can't even help you when you almost died for me."

Nico wonders briefly about if any of the other campers were watching this teary reunion but he quickly loses track of that thought when Will rears back suddenly to kiss him messily. It tastes of tears and sadness but also something that just tastes of Will and Nico presses back immediately.

"I've been wanting to do that for days." Will murmured and Nico pulled him in again.

"We're both such messes." He says when they both lean back to catch their breaths. Will had a wet patch on his shirt from Nico's tears and both of them have tears streaked down their faces. Will laughs wetly and pulls him in again.

"I'm sorry." He says again.

"We've both been idiots." Nico tells him. He didn't want Will blaming himself.

"I'm sorry for not coming to find you before. I thought you hated me for what I'd said. I thought I'd lost you after the battle and then I almost properly lost you because I was an idiot." Nico catches Will's face between his hands and gazes at him until he goes quiet.

"We've both been idiots." He repeats. "I was sure you hated me too. It was only Jason doing his guilt-tripping big brother act that I came." He admits. Will tugs him closer, and Nico relaxes into his hold. Will doesn't hate him. Will doesn't hate him.

"So, Jason told you all of what I said, huh?" He asked, his face pressed into Nico's damp hair.

"No? What did you tell him?" Nico asked, sneaking a smirk up at Will who's eyes widened.

"Nothing! Nothing important." Will lied, and Nico narrowed his eyes. He was going to be having words with Jason soon.

"So," Nico starts. His knees are wet from kneeling in the wet grass and his hair is plastered to his head from the drizzling rain. Will watches him curiously, not letting go of his hands. "I've got a way we can make this up to each other."

Will smirks, and stands, helping Nico up. "Cuddles?" he askes and Nico turns to glare at the Apollo campers who are all peering around the curtains. They vanish rather quickly when they realise they've been spotted.

"Cuddles."


	23. Dancing Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the Formal Wear prompt from a few days ago. This story will probably run into September but I swear I'm trying to finish the last few prompts off. Preparation for ALevels and family stuff is taking up most of my time but I'm trying I swear. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please like a comment, kudos or a bookmark if you liked this!

Nico sat in a dark corner of what was possibly the biggest rave he had ever seen. There were several fountains spewing chocolate, wine (with a barrier to block underage demigods), Kool-Aid and some drinks Nico didn’t even recognise.

He had a cup of Pepsi that a nymph had handed him, and he’d already lost track of Will in the big gold hall of swarming gods and demigods. Percy was on the dancefloor, twirling Annabeth and he was glad to see the two of them looked happy and well after Tartarus.

He turned his head as someone sat next to him, and was relieved to see it was Reyna, flicking her cloak and hair over the shoulder.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” She asked, her voice raised over the blasting music.

Nico laughed into his cup. “I’m not really a dancer.” He reminded her and she smiled, staring across the dancefloor. He followed her gaze to Jason and Percy who were now trying to do the Macarena despite the lack of accompanying music. She saw him looking too and smiled again rather sadly.

“I’m glad we made it Nico.” She said softly, and he had to strain to hear her over the music. “I’m glad you made it.”

He nodded, unsure of how to reply. He knew she wasn’t talking about the party but the whole war.

“You too.” He echoed. “I wasn’t sure we would make it for a while there.”

“I can’t believe the gods are just dancing. They didn’t do anything.” Reyna’s teeth were gritted. Nico gave her a nudge.

“We know what we did, and we know it’s thanks to you.”

“Us.” Reyna said pointedly, before standing up and brushing her cloak down.

“I want a dance with my favourite ambassador before the end of the night.” She pointed at him in a threatening way and Nico had no choice but to nod.

“It won’t be pretty, but I’ll give it a try.” She smirked before disappearing into the crowd. Nico watched her head for some other Romans, before finishing his cup and standing. He was going to celebrate and have fun, for the sake of all the other demigods who died in the war.

XXX

While he picked his way through the dancers, a familiar song came on from when he was much younger.

The god’s seemed to have a rather eclectic music taste, from classical composers, to modern-day rappers.

Hazel appeared out of nowhere by his side and tugged on his hand to where Leo and Frank Were standing.

“You know this song don’t you?” She asked with big, shining eyes.

While she was born a lot earlier than Nico, his sister and mother would dance to swing music all the time. He could still remember watching his father and mother doing the foxtrot around hotel rooms or even ballrooms when him and Bianca were allowed out with him.

“I guess I know a few steps.” He lied, holding onto her and checking that he wasn’t going to stand on her dress. They began whirling around, dancing a fast foxtrot. Hazel stumbled a few times and Nico didn’t have the best footwork but they were managing and the laugh on Hazel’s face was worth it.

“I used to dance with my mother all of the time.” She told him over the music.

“Bianca made me dance all the time.” He admitted and Hazel laughed, speeding up as the music peaked and ended. Nico bowed to her. She curtsied back and he realised how widely he was grinning. He’d forgotten how much he liked dancing, especially the old music. It reminded him of the smoky rooms from his childhood and his mother and sister.

Leo was whooping next to them, clapping loudly. “I didn’t know you could dance Death-Head!” He crowed and Nico narrowed his eyes at him but the comment didn’t even phase his smile.

“You didn’t see anything.” He told him. Will seemed to have appeared out of nowhere by his side and touched his elbow lightly, knowing full well how Nico didn’t like people creeping up behind him.

“That was so cool! You have to teach me!” Will gushed, his eyes full of stars.

“I mean I’m not great and it doesn’t come up in parties anymore but-“ Will shook his head quickly.

“It’s really cool! And you looked fine just then!”

“If you teach me modern dances then deal.” Nico said and Leo stepped forward, and Nico recognised the mischievous look in his eye.

“Here’s a good modern dance.” And Leo Valdez- the boy who had died to save the world and everyone in it and saved it at least twice if not more- dabbed.

Nico felt a little bit more of himself descend to the Underworld at the sight. Will looked similarly defeated and Frank reached out to take Hazel’s hands before she tried to dab too.

“Please never do that again.” Nico said, wincing again. Leo dabbed a second time.

“It’s dancing, Death Head.” Leo rolled his eyes and Frank was fighting a smile.

“You’re embarrassing yourself.” Nico pleaded, hoping no gods around them decided to pick up on Leo’s ‘dancing’

Frank’s snickering was only egging Leo on more. Will was laughing too and he began to back up, dragging Nico with him before he started swinging with his sword.

“We’ll catch up with you guys later!” He called and waved. Nico didn’t leave quick enough to miss Hazel’s exclamation of ‘Show me how!’

“He’s a bad influence.” He muttered under his breath and Will laughed.

“They seem to be having fun.” He pointed out and Nico scowled, but it lifted seconds later. Hazel was having fun and that was the main thing.

He’d been enjoying dancing too- he knew the steps and he knew the timings- but he didn’t know anything about modern dancing. He was just glad no one was grinding on each other (that particular Camp Halfblood disco was shut down quickly)

“May I have this dance?” Will asked, bowing low and holding a hand out for Nico to take. Nico took it hesitantly.

“We literally just talked about how I can’t dance.” Nico told him with a sigh and Will laughed, pulling him close to him.

“Don’t worry about the steps or moves. You don’t need to have a sequence to dance.” Will explained, clasping his hand and placing a hand on his hip. Nico tried to argue that he usually did the male role in dances but then he processed Will’s words.

“You just move with the music and how you feel.”

“Maybe I feel like doing the Peasbody Foxtrot.” Nico said, just to be difficult but he held onto Will anyway. They spun with the music, not doing any fancy footwork but just turning.

“I have no idea what that is.” Will said plainly but he still grinned down at Nico with adoration in his eyes. “If you teach me, I’ll dance with you.”

Nico had to admit he would like to dance with Will, but he was worried that Will was just saying he cared to make Nico feel better. Nico knew not many people enjoyed 20’s swing music, especially not nowadays.

Will began spinning him around, nowhere near as fast as him and Hazel but fast enough that Nico laughed at the feeling.

“See? This is dancing. Dancing is your feelings not your footwork.” Will told him, spinning faster.

“If you fall, I’m going to laugh so hard.” Nico said, smirking.

Will pulled a face. “If I fall in front of all the gods, I’d just throw myself off the mountain and be done with it.”

The music changed to a much slow tempo, and Will slowed down too.

“Guess we’re doing a slow dance now, huh?” He asked, and Nico nodded, before yelping as Will pulled him closer.

“If we’re slow-dancing, we have to go all out.” Will told him and Nico could feel his laughter through his chest. His head just barely reached Will’s shoulder and he glared up at his boyfriend.

“Next party we go to, I’m wearing heels. Someone almost stepped on me earlier, do you know how humiliating that is?” Nico said, butting his forehead against Will’s collarbone. Will wrapped his arms around his waist and they began to sway gently, surrounded by other dancers but in their own bubble.

“It’s not my fault you’re small.” Will snickered and leaned down to kiss Nico.

“No but it’s your fault you’re tall.” Nico whined, and Will kissed his forehead gently.

“Sure Neeks.” He said softly. They rocked gently and Nico leaned into him, resting his forehead against his shoulder. Will leaned down and began singing quietly into Nico’s ear. His singing voice may not have been as good as his sibling’s but it was still perfect to Nico. He was word perfect and Nico couldn’t help humming along gently.

They stayed like that for a while, even after the original song had finished and new dancers came on to show their moves off.

When Will finally pulled away, Nico smiled up at him fondly.

“Maybe I do like that kind of dancing.”


	24. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banged out in 10 minutes ayyy.   
> Trying to finish as many chapters as I an tonight, the rest will be up tomorrow!  
> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos/bookmark/comment if you enjoy!

Nico yawned for the third time from where he was leaning against Will. They propped up in Nico’s bed, watching some cartoon on Netflix on Nico’s computer.

Will was beginning to yawn too, and he finally reached out to pause the episode.

“Wait, what?” Nico asked, and Will sent him a disbelieving look as he shut the laptop and put it away safely.

“You weren’t watching it.” He said. He’d been the one who wanted to watch it and Nico had sat patiently with him for the better part of a season.

“I was!” Nico protested, but his eyes were glassy with exhaustion.

“You’re falling asleep.” Will told him softly, not blaming Nico for being tired. It had been a long day and they both needed to sleep.

“I would’ve pretended to pay attention.” Nico said, but he was already yawning again.

He held the covers up so Nico could snuggle properly under them and he lay down to be with Nico. The smaller boy immediately wriggled into his arms and they both lay in the darkness.

Nico’s eyes were closed already and Will watched him peacefully. Nico’s skin was beginning to return to it’s olive complexion and his eyes weren’t sunken anymore. His long dark eyelashes lay against his cheeks and they fluttered as he opened his eyes.

Nico pawed at his face self-consciously as he realised Will was staring at him.

“What is it?” He asked and Will shook his head, leaning in to kiss Nico’s nose.

“It’s nothing. You’re just really cute.” Nico’s cheeks flushed with colour and he buried his face in the pillow.

“Shuddup.” He muttered, in the soft tone he always got when he was sleepy.

“It’s true.” Will persisted and Nico peered at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Really?” Nico murmured and now Will know he was exhausted if he wasn’t even bothering to reign in the sappy part of himself.

Will shuffled closer to place tiny, soft kisses across Nico’s face. “You’re adorable.” He said, his voice full of conviction and Nico’s face softened into a smile. He fought his hands out from under the covers and cupped Will’s face gently. He paused for a moment, just looking at his boyfriend with a rather awed look. Will’s eyes were big and blue and full of light and love and it made Nico’s own eyes almost fill with tears at the sight.

Will gazed back at Nico’s dark eyes. He wasn’t as musically-inclined as his siblings but he could sing sonnets (you’re not even meant to sing a sonnet but Will would do it for Nico) about Nico’s eyes- dark as night, the complete opposite of Will’s heritage but they were still so beautiful Will couldn’t stop staring. They devoured light in their obsidian depths, he could stare into his eyes for hours and still not be bored.

Nico blinked and curled closer into Will’s chest before he could do something stupid without thinking.

His traitor brain had other ideas. “I love you.” He murmured, tucking his head into the crook of Will’s shoulder. He felt Will tense underneath him and he began to push backwards, to apologise, to jump off of the climbing wall into the lava, but suddenly Will’s hand was there, guiding his head back into place and smoothing down his hair.

“I love you too Nico.”


	25. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3200 words wowie. This was one of my favourites to write to be honest and it's nice to think that they both grow up and don't like... die. I think it's about 3200 words because Word then two different fanfiction.net documents said completely different things? There's a lot of words in here.
> 
> This was going to be the last chapter to end the story on a high note but I had another idea which is more in line with the actual order of prompts.After writing this my web history was: 'greek god of marriage' 'basic wedding vows' 'emo pick up lines' 'my chemical romance pick up lines' 'wedding tux' and some other shit that my brother saw and just... sighed real loud.
> 
> Anyway, there's minor Apollo: Burning Maze spoilers, so go and read that if you haven't already and don't blame me if you're spoiled on it.
> 
> More chapters will be up tonight!
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos or comment!

 

They had grown up in a middle of war, and had almost lost each other several times. Like many demigods, they realised life was brief and many didn't survive to adulthood.

Nico and Will decided to marry after five years of dating and of being completely head-over-heels in love with each other.

Nico had never imagined he would ever get married, but he knew that if he ever did, it would be to Will.

Percy was walking him down the aisle. There was almost no question about it, and even less when Jason… When Jason passed.

In fact the only argument was that Will should be walked down the aisle by his mother, but eventually they decided on Nico and Percy.

They had briefly argued about if Nico should wear a dress or not("Oh gods, is it too late to cancel this whole thing?") then if Will should wear a dress ("Will, I'm divorcing you.") and then the flowers, and the venue and the streamers and almost every little thing but now? Now it was  _perfect_.

The entire camp was done up in balloons and streamers, with the green between the dining pavilion being set up with several large marquees, rows of white chairs and

"Oh gods. Oh gods I don't think I can do this." Nico had matured somewhat in the past few years but he still got anxious. It had improved especially with Will at his side but now as he sat with his head in between his legs outside of the marquee his wedding was being held in.

Percy was shifting from foot to foot before him and he really wasn't helping Percy.

"You're backing out? You don't want to marry him?" he asked with a fair amount of panic in his voice.

Nico shook his head and sat up. He couldn't imagine leaving Will at he altar and even the thought made his anxiety rise again.

"I can't walk down there, not with everyone staring at me." Percy knelt in front of him, nudging his knee affectionately.

"Hey Nico, I'll be with you, we all know they'll be staring at me, not you." Percy told him with a smirk and Nico laughed, trying to take deep breaths.

"In an hour, you'll be married to him and this panic will be forgotten. Now c'mon you can't make him wait too long." Percy stood up and Nico followed, taking his arm. "And Nico? Don't shadowtravel out in panic."

Nico hadn't even considered that he might lose control on his shadowtravel powers and end up in the Underworld or suddenly at the front or something worse.

Before he could begin to panic, a daughter of Apollo poked her head around the marquee wall.

"C'mon, we're ready for you." She whispered and Nico swallowed, steeling his nerve.

"You better not be backing out." The girl hissed, and Nico knew her- Sammy, one of the Apollo kids who had threatened him within an inch of his life when he first began dating Will. "He's nervous too." She softened and held the flap of the tent back for him and Percy to duck through.

They walked up the aisle to the sound of satyrs playing their pipes. Nico had begged for some My Chemical Romance song but Will had firmly put his foot down on that one.

Nico immediately searched for Will and found him easily enough at the end of the aisle, dressed in a white suit and a black rose on his lapel (Nico had  _not_  backed down on that decision) Nico knew he had small silver sun cufflinks-he'd given them to him- and he had his own pair on his cuffs, but tiny skulls. Will had given those to him.

Will's face lit up like sunrise when he saw Nico in his own white suit and Nico had to concentrate on placing his feet firmly on the ground and not shadow-travelling straight into Will's arms.

After a painfully long walk down the aisle, he was finally staring into Will's big blue eyes, reaching out for his hands as Chiron started.

"You look so handsome." He murmured, just for Will's ears and Will's cheeks flushed.

"You look better." Will whispered and Nico wondered why they were wasting so much time in a ceremony when all he wanted to do was sweep Will up in his arms and call him his husband.

Nico almost dropped his cue-cards when he drew them out of his pocket, but managed to save the situation. Will gave him a supportive but amused look and Nico was sure there were tears in his eyes.

"Will Solace, for the past five years you have been my sunshine. Throughout every battle and every step you've been here for me, and I hope I can be here for you for the rest of our lives. Love may just be a shout into the void and oblivion may be inevitable but no matter how temporary this life is, I want to spend it with you For as long as you are my sun and stars, I'll be your moon." Nico couldn't bring himself to look at Will while he spoke, but he could hear Will's breath hitching at every quote form their favourite movies and smiled at his cards.

"I would choose you over everything and anything and I will spend whatever time I have with you making sure you're happy and safe and alive. I love more than Gerard Way-"

Will snorted at that last sentence and Nico smirked to himself.

"And I will always love you."

"I also want to take a moment to say fuck you to Cupid." Nico wanted to add a similar message to Hera and Aphrodite but he supposed that he  _was_  here. He didn't want to be cursed. "What an asshole."

He knew somewhere in Elysium Jason would be laughing at that, and he heard distinct whoops from the audience- it seemed the Seven, who had found out about his experience with Cupid one was or another, found that funny. He'd found it pretty funny himself and he dared for Cupid to take Will away from him.

Nico swallowed, shuffling his cards back into his pocket and gave Will a shy smile. "That was pretty lame." He muttered and was shocked to see the tears streaming down Will's face.

Will sniffled and rubbed at his eyes and tried to reach his own cue-cards. "I swear I have something planned." He told the audience who chuckled and he wiped at his cheeks again. "Maybe not anything to top that but.." He had found his own cue cards and pulled them out, clearing his throat and making an effort not to cry again.

"Nico, you keep me grounded and sane, and I've never been happier than when I'm at your side and that's where I want to stay for as long as you'll have me. Until death do us part, I promise to love and cherish and support you throughout our lives. You're my best friend, the best I could've ever hoped for, and every day with you is absolutely perfect, just like you."

Nico could feel tears prickling at his own eyes and his breath was coming rather hitched.

"I'll be the sun to your moon for as long as you need me to be."

Will was crying again and Nico was blinking hard. He reached out for Will again, squeezing his hand and longing to gather him up and drown him in kisses.

"Do you, Nico di Angelo, take William Solace to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Chiron asked and Nico wasn't even going to ask how a centaur had the power to legally wed them. He gazed at Will, squeezing his hands gently. He thought of the boy he had been, stealing glances at Will from across the dining pavilion, watching the sun glint off of his hair, his wide smile. He remembered thinking Will would never like, then that he never really liked him, that the relationship would be sharp and short.

"I do." He said clearly and Nico had never been more confident of anything in his life.

Will smiled at him and Nico fell in love all over again.

"And do you ,William Solace, take Nico di Angelo as your lawfully wedded husband?" Chiron continued and Will's eyes lit up.

"I do."

Chiron smiled at the two of them. He was glad two of his campers had survived and found love in each other.

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

Nico stepped forward to kiss Will, but Will had other ideas.

Before Nico could even register anything, he was being grabbed, spun and dipped, being held in place by Will's strong arms and finally his lips were on his.

He distantly heard the whooping and screaming of their friends and families but all of Nico's world narrowed to Will, Will, Will. His strong arms holding him, cupping him as gently as possible and his mouth moving against him with the rasp of his hair against his cheek, and the heat of his lips as they kissed.

And as he clutched at Will's arm and lapel, trusting him to keep him up, Nico didn't think he'd ever been happier or more content in his life.

"Nico!" Reyna was threading her way through the crowd and Nico let one of Will's sisters spin off by herself to hold his hands out to her.

She took them with a smile and they spun across the dancefloor, among the other dancers.

"I'm so proud." She said, squeezing his hands earnestly.

Nico grinned breathlessly at her. "We made it." He told her, and she smiled back like she could hardly believe it either. He remembered himself, lost and scared, in some great amphitheatre and Reyna on a couch lying back. Her eyes were hard and cold and merciless but Nico knew all about facades. Reyna was a scared child, caught up in the god's whims, just like him. He remembered all the meetings they had sat through together, the times they stared at the stars on the Argo II, trusted each other to keep themselves afloat in the harsh world and he couldn't believe that they had made it to adulthood.

"He's good for you." Reyna was saying, and they spun in sync, him twirling her with barely a second thought. "If anyone deserves this," she gestured around them, at the great white marquees and fairy lights and streamers and the campers and the camp. "It's you."

Nico smiled at her, and that was something he'd found himself doing a lot more nowadays. He had no need to hide and bury his feelings when he was surrounded by people who loved and cared for him, no matter how he felt. Hiding his smiles and scowling at the world was for a small boy who just didn't want to be hurt.

"Thank you." Nico told her, and she laughed, her cape and toga brushing her legs as their feet stepped neatly in and out of each other. "Thank you for getting me through."

Reyna had saved him, all those years ago, when she allowed him to stay in Camp Jupiter in her safety and warmth even if the Romans were not always friendly. Had she not, he would've died on the streets at the hands of monsters.

It was Reyna's turn to twirl him now and she did so deftly, and they continued on, set apart from the dancers alongside them.

"You got me through a lot too Nico, and I wish you the best for the future." She pulled him in to hug him and he squeezed her tight.

"Now, be sure to visit poor old me in Rome when you're all old and domestic and married." She told him, holding him out at arm's length.

"We're not going to domest-" But Reyna carried on.

"And I want to be a godmother when you end up with brats."

Nico laughed. "Sure, Reyna. And of course I'll visit you, brats in tow."

Reyna laughed and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Now, go on, dance with your husband." There was still a flash of surprise everytime Nico remembered that he was properly married to Will now. "Stay safe and don't forget about me."

He winked and before Nico could protest anymore, she had whirled back into the crowd. He saw her later, dancing with Percy and he was glad she was okay.

****

He didn't find Will right away after that, and was pulled into dancing with Hazel when one of their old swing songs came on over the speakers. They had given Leo the job of DJ and a playlist of songs he had to play and Nico knew for sure that 'All Star' by Smashmouth had not been on the playlist.

They spun with each other, breathless and laughing, until the song ended.

"I'm so happy for you, Nico." Hazel said softly as he bowed to her and she curtsied.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "It still doesn't feel real." He told her, as the next song swelled.

"It will. You deserve to be happy with him. Now, I think you have a new ance partner." Her eyes slid over his shoulder with a smile and he turned. Will was standing there with a hand held out for Nico. He glanced at Hazel and nodded, promising to catch up with her later before he took Will's hands.

Will waved at Leo who clicked some buttons and the current song cut out halfway through to a new one. It was another old-timey song and one of Nico's favourites.

Will placed his hands on his waist, taking the woman's role in the steps, which was difficult as he was taller than Nico.

Nico had taught Will how to dance years ago and he grinned. He still loved dancing, and it was fun with Will, even if he did trip himself up over his own feet.

They spun gracefully- never as quick as him and Hazel though- and Will leaned in to kiss him, Nico giggling as they lost track of their footwork and almost toppled over.

"How are you feeling, husband?" Will asked and that little thrill shock ran through Nico again.

"Even better now you're here again." He said softly and Will grinned, spinning and dipping him again in line with the crescendo of the song.

***

"Well, I think you managed to pick a good one." Nico turned to see his father, and gave him a brief smile. He had a moment of quiet in between talking to everyone but he guessed he could manage to talk his father for a bit.

"He's really great." Nico murmured, staring at Will who was showing off his ring to his younger siblings. He was sure that they had already all seen it before several times but Will liked showing it off. While Nico watched him, he looked up and searched the crowd until he found Nico's eyes. His face lit up and he waved and Nico tried to keep the sappy smile from his face. Then he remembered that he could be as sappy as he wanted at his own wedding and waved back.

Will blew a kiss at him, and Nico decided he wasn't being  _that_  sappy.

"Well, when he saw him outside the palace I knew he was good enough for you." Nico nodded before processing what his father had said.

"When was he outside of the palace?" He asked, turning back to Will in a panic to check that he was okay, despite knowing he was.

"About two months ago, when he came to ask me for your hand In marriage." Nico closed his eyes in embarrassment and agony, even though a grin was spreading across his face. Of course Will was dumb enough to travel the Underworld for his supposed hand in marriage.

"He's good for you." Hades stated and Nico turned his head away from Will, knowing his father had more to say.

"I won't take him. Not until he and you are truly ready. I wish I could have protected those before him, but I will do everything in my power to stave the Fates off of him."

Nico's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something but the God of the Dead waved him off. They were never very good with emotional scenes.

"That doesn't mean he can just charge into battle and expect to live. He'll be safe until old age takes him."

"Thank you." Nico said and he was choking down tears.

Hades simply nodded at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't have done it before." He said solemnly and Nico knew he was talking about Bianca and his mother.

"They would be proud of you." Hades continued, and Nico swallowed hard. Suddenly he was a child again, his mother long gone and his sister leaving him behind. "I'm proud of you."

Nico glanced away to blink tears out of his eyes and when he felt he was in control of his emotions again, his father had gone.

But in his absence was an arm being wrapped around his waist and lips pressed to his forehead.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Will asked him and he turned to hug him tightly, reaching up to kiss him.

"I'm glad we made it." He said into his shoulder and Will hummed under his lips, squeezing Nico just as tight.

"I love you." Nico looked up at him and Will grinned at him, the lopsided smirk that he hadn't lost from when he was a kid.

"I love you too. I always will."


	26. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit I’ve just remembered I have a party tonight, I’ll probably try writing during it.
> 
> Oh man, this story is running into September, uhhh that’s fine isn’t it?
> 
> Leave a comment to make me update faster!
> 
> Fez.

 

“Are we allowed in here?” Nico asked, peering around at the Big House’s kitchen. Will nodded with a grin, gesturing towards the pile of ingredients on the counter.

“Got permission from Chiron!” He said proudly and Nico smiled back fondly at Will’s excitement.

“So, what exactly are we doing?” He asked, having been told nothing when Will came to find him after his lesson on sword-fighting.

“We’re making-“ Will grabbed a box from the middle of the counter and slammed it in front of Nico. “Rainbow cake!”

Nico stared at the box before snorting, shrugging off his leather jacket and throwing it over the back of a chair.

“Okay then. Let’s get started?”

Will seemed surprised that he had agreed so readily and his face spilt into an even bigger smile. He mimed rolling up his own sleeves and turned to the sink to wash his hands. Hygiene was important! Nico followed, his hip checking affectionately against his own.

“I should’ve gotten you a little frilly apron.” Will mused, squinting at Nico as he washed his hands. Nico laughed at the absurdity of his comment, flicking water at him.

“I wouldn’t have worn it.” He said firmly and Will batted his eyelashes at him, pouting ever so slightly.

“What if I’d asked nicely?” Will asked and Nico rolled his eyes fondly, turning back to the counter and pulling a bowl closer.

“Guess you’ll never know.” Nico said teasingly and Will groaned, picking up the cake box and trying to decipher the instructions.

“Next time, I swear I’m getting you an apron.” Will told him, and Nico sent him a quick wink that made his stomach flutter.

“Next time I might wear it.” He replied and saw how Will’s eyes widened.

He focused again on the cake box, hooking his chin over Will’s shoulder.

“So we open all the packets and add eggs and water?” Nico said eventually and Will nodded, pulling the first packet towards him.

***

It didn’t take too long for things to go wrong. Nico slopped half of the mixture out of the bowl as he tried to prove to Will he was strong and whisked a little too enthusiastically. Will completely misjudged how much strength needed to go into cracking an egg and shattered it, half-in and half-out of the bowl.

 Nico opened the packet of dry cake mix in an explosion of powder, coating himself in flour. He spluttered as it went into his mouth and ruined his top and jeans. At least he’d taken his jacket off.

He sneezed, and Will erupted into laughter. He really had tried to stop himself from laughing at first, knowing Nico would be annoyed but his sneeze really was like a kitten’s.

Nico  glared at him, and Will busted out laughing again at the flecks of flour still on his face even after he tried to scrub them off.

Nico started towards him, but Will was laughing too hard to dodge his arms as Nico trapped him in a floury hug. When Will finally wriggled away, his clothes were also covered in flour but it didn’t show up nearly as bad as on Nico’s black clothes. Nico flicked some more flour into his hair and Will gasped, grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at Nico.

A few minutes later, they were both breathless, Will was pretty sure he had inhaled too much flour and they were almost out of the packaged flour. Will bulked it out with some flour in the cupboard but he wasn’t exactly a chef.

“This is never coming out.” Nico muttered desolately looking at his shirt and Will sniggered again.

“Of course it will, it just needs a good wash.” He snickered again and Nico pouted and turned back to the bowl of cake mix.

***

“Neeks, can you take it out?” Will asked with a winning grin as he mixed the icing. Nico rolled his eyes but knelt to open the open gate. He had a teatowel half wrapped around his wrist to protect his hand (he refused to put the pink oven gloves on)

Just as he was reaching into the oven, his wrist glanced against the hot door and he yelped, falling back against Will’s legs.

Nico rubbed his wrist, muttering curses to himself, and he looked up at Will to apologise for knocking into him, before he realised that they weren’t in the Big House kitchen any more.

Will had seemingly realised that too, his hand stilling with the whisk. He was holding the bowl of icing and a whisk in the middle of the cabin’s green.

“Oh fuck.” Nico said, standing up and brushing himself off. Some Hermes campers were laughing at them a little ways off.

“Are you okay?” Will asked, leaning down to see his burn. It was a tiny thing, not even worth the pain it was causing him. Will’s hands brushed over it, but before Nico could recoil the pain and the red burn faded. His eyes widened and he looked up at Will.

“You didn’t have to do that. It was my fault.” He muttered towards the end and Will pulled him in for a kiss.

“I don’t want you in pain.” He said, before stopping dead. “The cake’s burning.”

Before Nico even finished another curse, he shadow-travelled back to the kitchen and pulled the cake out of the oven in record time, this time with proper oven gloves on.

“I can’t believe that when you got burnt, not only did you shadow-travel away, you brought me with you.” Will teased as they let the cake cool off.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I didn’t mean to shadow travel you.” Will leaned over for another kiss and soon Nico was smiling again.

*** 

A little later, Will turned away from the icing to try and tidy up the cake. He heard a distinctive lip smacking noise and turned around to find Nico innocently mixing the icing.

“What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously and Nico gave him a hurt look.

“Mixing the icing!” He said earnestly and Will _knew_ Nico wasn’t that innocent.

He turned around again and back, just in time to see Nico licking his lips.

“Nico, stop.” Nico shot him another wide-eyed look but he was definitely hiding a smirk. Will rolled his eyes and Nico brazenly dipped his finger in the icing.

“You didn’t even bother to hide that.”  Will said, and Nico shrugged, sucking his finger into his mouth to clean all the icing off.

“What are you going to do about it?” He asked and Will’s brain flatlined for a moment, his gaze caught on the blob of white icing on the corner of Nico’s lips.

“I’ll-“ He started and Nico reached out to pull him closer, kissing him deeply and Will groaned at the sweetness of his lips. Before he’d had his fill, however, Nico was pushing him away and nodding at the half-finished cake.

“C’mon Will we can’t leave it half-done.”

Will muttered darkly under his breath as he focused on the cake, but he couldn’t forget about Nico’s soft, sweet lips.

***  

“It looks so nice.” Nico murmured, his front pressed up against Will’s back. Will hummed and lowered the box’s picture of the cake.

Their cake- the one they had attempted to make- was listing precariously to one side, although the colours definitely looking vivid. Nico’s fingers were also vividly coloured from where he’d tried to eat the cake batter and had the food colouring stain his hands.

“That doesn’t.” Nico admitted, and Will snickered quietly.

“I’m sure it tastes nice.” Will tried to brighten things up and Nico snickered, pulling a knife out of the block to cut it.

“I’m sure we can pass it off to Leo or someone if it is bad.” Nico added and Will laughed.

“It’s just a bit of a Disaster Gay.”

Nico cut into it, and broke off a bit to taste.

“It’s… it’s not too bad.” He said finally and Will leaned over to try a bit of the chunk Nico had.

“It’s really sweet.” Will laughed, knowing they had gone overkill on the icing. Nico smirked at him.

“Not as sweet as you.”


	27. One of their Birthday's

Nico woke up to a body on top of him and hair tickling his face. He wrinkled his nose and batted the hair away. Will—of course it was Will on his chest and crushing him—groaned quietly and burrowed his nose into Nico’s shoulder.

Nico stared at the ceiling sleepily for a few more moments, his hands resting on Will’s back, so the other boy didn’t topple off. He wanted to let Will sleep as long as possible, especially if the sun hadn’t woken him up this morning.

He turned his head to see the time—it was earlier than he would’ve liked but possibly manageable—and spotted an object wrapped in dark paper on his nightstand. He looked past it to squint at the calendar that hung across the room, wondering what the occasion was. Annabeth had gotten him the calendar after he completely lost track of all time and had asked her why it was so cold in September (“ _Nico_ , we’re in _December_.”)

He could just manage to make out the crossed-off days and the dates, and his eyes widened when he saw what day it was.

Will must’ve felt him tense up or something because he raised his head to peer at him with bleary eyes.

“What is it?” He asked, and Nico tore his gaze away from the calendar to stroke his hair.

“It’s nothing.” He said quickly, but Will was smart even half-asleep, and he looked in the calendar’s direction. Nico saw his eyes widen and he looked back at Nico with a suddenly awake smile.

“Neeks! It’s your birthday!” He said, and Nico had to look away from his bright grinning face with a little shrug.

“It’s not a big deal.” He muttered. He hadn’t celebrated his birthday in a long time.

Will’s eyes got even wider. “What?” He exclaimed, already scrabbling upright and Nico groaned as the duvet was ripped off him. “Of course, it’s a big deal!”

Will was pulling jeans on over his boxers and Nico didn’t even have time to complain that Will had now worn those boxers for a whole day and night now before a burgundy hoodie was being thrown at his face.

“C’mon Neeks, we have loads to do!” Nico picked the hoodie up and narrowed his eyes at it.

“Will this is your hoodie.” He pointed out and Will gave him a smirk over his shoulder before he pulled one of the shirts he kept in the bottom drawer of Nico’s chest of drawers over his head.

“That hadn’t stopped you before.” Will countered and Nico couldn’t really argue against that. It was one of his favourite hoodies for sheer comfort and warmth.

He changed his top quickly while Will ducked into the bathroom and was still sitting sleepily on his bed when he reappeared.

“So what are we doing?”  He asked, reaching out for Will to hold him and hopefully drop back off to sleep. He’d slept through the majority of his birthdays before and even with Will beside him he didn’t really want to celebrate it.

“It’s a surprise!” Will declared and stepped away. Nico groaned again but followed him. Will reached back to hold Nico’s hand and for once Nico didn’t pull away.

 

XXX

 

At breakfast Will didn’t even complain when Nico drank the most over-the-top milkshake he could command. His eye was twitching as Nico added whipped cream, a flake, sprinkles and three different types of sauce on it. A few other Apollo campers seemed mildly concerned too, except Sammy the youngest camper at the table who quickly made his own when he saw Nico’s.

Percy threw himself at Nico when he saw him, wrapping him up in the biggest hug possible and Nico felt his ribs squeeze together.

“I’ll give you your present later on!” He told him, which Nico took to mean ‘I forgot your present in my cabin and I don’t want to admit it!’

His feet had left the ground when Percy put him down and the older boy leaned down for a shoulder pat like the hug wasn’t enough and murmured: “How are you feeling?” in his ear where the Apollo campers couldn’t hear.

Nico shrugged, not looking at Percy as he sipped his milkshake again.

When he glanced at him a few seconds later, Percy was looking at him sympathetically, like he knew why Nico didn’t want to celebrate his birthday.

It didn’t feel right, not without Bianca or his mother or even Jason. His drink soured in his mouth and he put it down staring at the table top.

He felt Will’s foot gently nudge his under the table and he managed a small smile at his boyfriend.

Percy patted his shoulder one last time and smiled at him sadly. “It gets easier.” He said gently, and Nico nodded mutely.

He felt Percy leave and a few minutes of not looking up from his milkshake Will slammed his hands on the table.

After apologising to the demigods around him, some of which had pulled out weapons at the loud noise, he leaned down to Nico.

“You’re not moping all day.” Will said, in possibly kindest way. Nico looked up at him, waiting for what he was going to stay next before beating his argument down and moping all day. “We’re going out and you’re having fun.”

Nico… Nico didn’t really have the energy to argue so he drank as much of his milkshake as he could stomach and stood. Percy waved at him as he left the room and he even managed a small wave back, before turning to catch up with Will.

“Where are we going?” he asked Will, but he only shook his head and refused to reply.

He wouldn’t even tell him the location, so they had to take the bus all the way to the mystery location, although they did stop for a McDonalds on the way much to Will’s dismay.

“Do you know how much sugar is in that?” He asked Nico when they were back on the bus. Nico took an obnoxiously load slurp of his strawberry milkshake.

“Nope. But taste how good it is,” He thrust the straw towards Will who took a small sip and rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, he asked for another sip.  

 

XXX

 

When they finally got to the big mysterious place, Nico’s eyes widened.

“A funfair!” He exclaimed, seeming like the fifteen-year-old he was for once and not some weary and aged war veteran.

“We have to go on that and that and that.” His finger stabbed wildly at the three tallest, scariest rides.

Will laughed and prayed Nico would change his mind before Will himself had to go on them.

“Whatever you want, babe.” He said with a fond look.

XXX

Two sticks of candyfloss, three stomach-churning rides and Will almost being sick over a small child later, Nico tugged Will to a Ferris Wheel.

Will could’ve cried in relief. He paid for two of them to get on a cart and leaned his head on Nico’s shoulder as soon as they were a safe distance off the ground.

“I’ve had a really great day.” Nico said softly, his eyes fixed on the far horizon. Will peered up at him and made an attempt to kiss his cheek.

“I’m glad. It’s been…” Will thought of the ride which had gone faster than mortally or immortally possible and of Nico’s grinning face as Will howled. “Fun. Yeah, lots of fun.”

Nico snorted, obviously remembering the same events and turned his head to see Will properly.

“Thank you for doing this for me.” Nico added, his eyes skirting away from meeting Will’s.

Will reached for his chin and gently tilted it so Nico was actually looking at him. “This is the least I can do for you. I’ll do anything you want if it makes you happy.”

Nico’s cheeks flushed a dark red and Will’s eyes softened. “You deserve it.” He finished quietly.

Nico hugged him suddenly, lunging at him from across the cart which rocked wildly. Nico’s face was buried in his shoulder and Will could feel his breath ghosting against his collarbone.

“Thank you.” He said breathlessly, and Will’s heart broke just a little as he reached around to hug Nico just as tightly.

They stayed like that for the whole ride, until they finally had to get off and head back to the camp.

As they were leaving the fairground, Nico gasped loudly.

“Oh _Will_.” Will turned around quickly, fearing an attack but when he followed Nico’s gaze he could only see a massive flamingo. Nico was already running towards it, and Will followed, not wanting to lose his small boyfriend in the fair.

The flamingo was bigger than Nico, just about, and it was simultaneously the ugliest and best thing Will had ever seen.

“How much to win the flamingo?” Nico demanded of the woman running the stall and she grinned at him, evidently spying a customer.

“One bullseye.” She nodded at the dart board behind her and Nico whirled around to Will.

“You know when you said you would do anything for me?” Nico asked sweetly, and Will groaned.

“I meant in more of a…” he trailed off at the excitement in Nico’s eyes and nodded in defeat.

“Darts is basically archery, right?” Nico asked, and Will winced.

“Well, Nico not… Not really.” He paid for three darts, but he knew if Nico wanted him to he would pay for a hundred darts.

The first one he threw didn’t even stick to the board and the second was a few places off. The third wasn’t too much better but he was getting closer.

The women grinned again as she pocketed more of Will’s money.

The fourth, fifth and sixth dart didn’t get much better, but he would’ve definitely won a game against the Stoll’s’ with the points he was racking up.

Nico clocked the money they were spending and stepped away from ‘Fluffy’ as he had dubbed the flamingo two darts ago.

“Hey Will, it doesn’t matter too much, I couldn’t even keep it in the cabin.” He said, with a tone of defeat in his voice and Will slapped another five-dollar bill on the counter.

“We need Fluffy.” He said simply and threw another dart. It was off by just a hair and the frustration that came from missing seemed to guide the next dart directly into the middle.

Nico punched the air with a big grin on his face and the woman helped him pull the pink monstrosity off the peg.

Nico was struggling to hold the massive bird even with both arms but refused to let Will hold it.

Luckily this time they didn’t need to go by bus on the way home and Nico just hooked his arm through Will’s when they were out of view of the fair workers and goers and they appeared in the camping green just before it grew dark.

“Now where the hell am I meant to put this?” Nico muttered as he opened the door to his cabin.

 

“Surprise!” Yelled the twenty-odd monsters gathered in Nico’s cabin.

Nico didn’t not have his sword on him, but he did have a five-foot-tall flamingo and a Will next to him, so he did the obvious thing in the circumstances.

He shadow-travelled to the best place he could think of in the spilt-second of utter terror of opening the door and being ambushed, and they appeared in the shadow of the Big House.

Nico checked that Will was next to him even though he was holding his hand and jumped to his feet.

“Will, quick, monsters- “Something was wrong. Will was curled over onto himself and shaking and Nico’s eyes widened. How could’ve they have gotten Will? He was in front and the cabin green was empty of monsters.

“Will!” Nico said urgently, prying his fingers under Will’s chin to see his face. Will lifted his face with tear-wet eyes.

Will was laughing.

Nico felt like he was missing something big.

“What? What’s the matter?” Nico demanded. Will reached for him for a hug and pressed his face into Nico’s torso.

“Nico, babe, never change.” Nico was antsy with confusion and frustration now and Will wasn’t helping.

“What’s _wrong_?” he said, hands in a fist and Will made an effort to stop laughing.

“They’re not monsters. It’s the Seven and some others. We wanted to throw you a party and Percy insisted it was a surprise.”

Nico would happily melt into Underworld and even down to Tartarus as Will explained the situation.

“I don’t like surprises.” He reminded Will, but it sounded childishly and stupid. Will was still sniggering, and he reached for Nico’s hand again, squeezing it gently.

“If you take us down there, I won’t tell them you thought they were monsters.”

 

They were outside the Hades cabin again, still on the floor before Will could blink. He was still laughing, and the urge only increased as Percy peered out at them with a stupid party hat on his head.

“Where did you guys go?” He asked, as Nico brushed himself down indignantly.

“Nowhere.” He said moodily, and Percy scooped him up in a hug.

“Happy birthday Nico!” Percy cried, and Will saw the smile Nico wiped off his face as Percy let go of him.

The other demigods were filing out into the green, all waving and chatting to Nico although only a few dared to hug him.

Percy appeared suddenly with a purple party hat and snapped it on Nico’s head and dodged the shove Nico tried to give him with a laugh.

Will watched from a distance but smiled at the sight of Nico looking so happy. The edgelord wasn’t quite smiling but he looked relaxed, not concerned or upset. He felt bad for laughing at him, but really, he felt like he was pretty justified.

As he watched his boyfriend, Nico turned around, obviously looking for him. When he saw him, he reached out a hand with a rare smile.

Grinning back at him, Will stepped forward to take his boyfriend’s hand, hoping for a better year for both of them.

 


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

Will couldn't help a blush take over his cheeks as he held Nico's hands, even though it was the third time this evening, let alone the hundreds of times before where he's held onto Nico.

He swears he feels an electric shock pass through his fingers every time though, and he never understood what the Aphrodite kids had meant about fireworks and butterflies and jolts of electricity and now, now when he holds Nico close he does.

"Will?" Will focuses in on Nico's face and the scrunch between his two worried eyebrows and his narrowed eyes. "Hey, Will look we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Don't force yourself- "

Nico's going off on a little tangent and Will knows it's just because he doesn't want to be hurt- for something he loves to be mocked- but he doesn't want Will to hurt either. He's giving Will a way out of this dance lesson but if Will takes it he knows Nico will be upset. A well-hidden kind of upset but upset all the same.

"Hey, hey, of course I want to do this." He says gently, squeezing Nico's hands. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Now again, slowly, where do my feet go?"

Nico's forehead smooths out and he moves his feet without even looking.

"Just step, step, step, slow then fast." He says patiently, and Will understands the footwork, he does, he just keeps getting distracted with how close Nico is to him, and how calloused his hands are against his own.

He manages to focus on the steps long enough to get them right and the grin that unfolds on Nico's face is worth it. It makes Will want to kiss it off him, it makes him want to do a lot more to the son of Hades.

"You did it!" Nico says with more surprise than Will is comfortable with. He ignores it however in favour of leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, one that has Nico smiling dazedly before he focuses again.

"Okay so I'm going to teach you the lady's role in the dance because I do the gentleman's part."

Will swooned into Nico's arms and totally wasn't attracted to how easily Nico can hold him up. "Oh, Nico my gentlemanly sir, guide my feeble female's feet in this fierce manly dance."

Nico snorts and sets him back on his feet, rearranging their hands again.

"Very funny." He says, and Will laughs again at the proper way he speaks.

Will's hand slides quickly from Nico's waist to grab his butt and the squeak Nico lets out makes him snort.

Nico squeezes his other hand harder in reproach but he's laughing.

"I can't believe you." He mutters, and Will laughs again, replacing his hands and stroking Nico's waist with his thumb.

"So, you move your feet as we were doing before." Nico said, and Will looked down at his feet to make sure they were going in the right places. Nico laughs softly and, untangling their hands, pulled Will's chin up.

Their faces were suddenly very close, and Will felt himself blush for the fourth time.

Nico smirked, and Will may've melted just a little inside.

"You're playing the lady's role perfectly. Blushing, stumbling, swooning." Nico listed off and Will nudged him, rolling his eyes.

"Any moment now you'll be tugging me off to some dark corner to have your way with me." Will retorted, tossing his head.

He wasn't going to lie, he wasn't opposed to that idea. They'd been dancing barely twenty minutes, but they could be doing something else for much longer than that.

It was Nico's turn to blush now.

"I'm not going to have my way with you." He argued, and Will fanned himself in a mockery of some 19th century woman.

Nico was just reaching the whole "I wasn't even born in the 19th century, you're just mean" part of his argument when Will batted his eyes.

"Oh Mr di Angelo, make an honest woman of me!"

Nico burst into laughter again.

"You're awful." He told Will and stood him up again, gripping his hands before Will could swoon again.

"At dancing or at seducing you?" Will asked, shuffling his feet until they were in the right place.

Nico smiled at him as gently as he could. "You're just new to dancing."

"But I'm good at seducing you right?" Will persisted and Nico started dancing, unwilling to continue this conversation. He didn't want to admit Will was right.

"That was a yes! You're totally seduced by me." Will said and Nico speeds the dance up so Will had to focus on something else.

Will almost stumbles again, and Nico keeps him upright. Despite Will's insist that he couldn't do the dance, he was doing okay. Nico blamed the Apollo-rhythm in his blood.

Soon enough they're dancing with only a few stumbles now that Will is concentrating again. Nico begins humming his favourite melody of the time and Will soon joins in after a few bars having learnt it quickly.

They managed a few rounds before Nico slows them down, staring into Will's eyes distractedly.

Will smirks at him like he knows exactly why they've slowed, and his hands slid from Nico's down to his waist. They stay like that for a few moments, just swaying gently and Nico dips his head to rest it on Will's shoulder, just enjoying the closeness. Will was warm as always, and for once Nico's fingers didn't feel like they had frostbite.

Will began humming again, rocking them back and forth. He turned his head, his face half-buried in Nico's hair and brushed his lips against Nico's temple.

Nico lifted his head, reaching up just on tiptoe to connect their lips and he felt safe and happy, in a way that he only felt around Will.

They stayed like that- bare footed in the darkened Hades cabin, with only Will's humming to break the comfortable silence—for a long time and Nico wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
